Nothing Except Me(Sequel!)
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Nothings Going To Harm You SEQUEL!/After Jon leaves, Lily finds out she's pregnant. Will Jon step up and be the man or will he falter? Will Lily let him? Jon Moxley/OC Lily. "I can feel my love for you. Growing stronger day by day, An' I can't wait to see you again So I can hold you in my arms"
1. Chapter 1

(Alright, I was going to wait a few more days before posting the sequel but after many people begging, I just couldn't do it. Hopefully I will not disappoint with the sequel! Thanks for all the love and support! Heeeere we go.)

Lily stared down at the pregnancy test in her hands, her eyes gawking at the positive lines. She had taken at least ten other ones, all of them with the same result. Pregnant. Two little pink lines. She swallowed hard as she looked up at Amy.

"Well.." Amy sighed, "I guess you're pregnant."  
"Yeah." Lily nodded, "I guess so."  
"Do you have any idea of how to get in touch with him?" Amy asked; Lily knew exactly who she was talking about.  
"No, not until he calls me." Lily shrugged; she had talked to Jon twice in the last week.  
"Have you told him you're suspecting being pregnant?" She asked.  
"No." Lily shook her head, "I can't tell him."  
"What the fuck are you going to do, then?" Amy questioned.  
"He left me money; surely I'll find a clinic that will do it for almost a thousand, right?" Lily cried.  
"Lily, what the fuck are you thinking?" Amy's eyes widened.  
"I'm not going to be the reason he doesn't get to live out his dream." Lily shook her head as she rocked back and forth; her hands over her belly, "Or I'll just leave. I'll leave and you can lie and say you have no idea where I went."  
"Lily, stop." Amy whispered, reaching out to touch Lily's thigh.  
"I'm going to fuck his entire career up, Amy. I can't do that. I'm only sixteen; I have a life still left to live."  
"You are not, Lily. You aren't going to fuck anything up. A baby is a great gift." Amy sighed, "Just talk to him when he calls."  
"I can't wait that long, Amy. I've got to get it gone now. He can never know I was pregnant. He'd hate me if he knew I killed his baby. He'll hate me for sure."  
"He'll hate you for not keeping his baby. Exactly, Lily." Amy pulled the shaken girl into her arms, "Just take a deep breath, Lily. Calm down."

After Lily had stopped sobbing, Amy left her to go to work. Lily sat down behind the computer and pulled up google. She searched up abortion clinics around her area, something she could get to in walking distance. There wasn't anything around her close enough to be able to escape without raising questions from Amy. She sighed and crawled into the bed before she pulled the phone closer to her bed. Suddenly, she didn't feel so good. Her stomach was turning and her mouth started watering. She took off running to the bathroom and expelled all the contents of her stomach before hearing the phone ring. Jon had been calling every other day and he didn't call the day before so she hoped it was him. She needed to talk to him. She had to tell him, the last two times she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She rubbed her belly and sighed. She wondered how long it would be before she felt pregnant. The tests did nothing to make her feel pregnant, just a little ashamed of herself. She knew that sex had consequences and yet she didn't force Jon to use any protection. She couldn't guess what Jon's reaction would be. Would he be sad or happy? Would he leave her?

"Hello?" She answered the phone as she washed her mouth out.  
"Hey baby." Jon's voice was always one of her favorite things to hear.  
"Heyyy." She smiled.  
"God I miss you." He whispered.  
"Listen, Jon..we need to uh.." Lily's attention was distraught by Amy walking in the room with the mound of positive pregnancy tests in her hand.  
"We need to what?" Jon yawned; his workout made him a little tired.  
"We um..we need to talk." Lily choked out.

Instantly Jon's heart lurched to his stomach. This was what he had feared, he knew what words were coming next. "Maybe we need to see other people." Or " I've met some other man who I'm going to run off into the sunset with and we're going to get married," was another Jon feared coming out of her mouth. Lily had found someone else, he thought.

"Alright?" Jon sat up on the bed a little bit higher as he put his cigarette out.  
"Nevermind." She quickly changed her mind; she couldn't fathom the words.  
"Tell me." He egged her on.  
"No, I'll tell you later." Lily whispered.  
"Why are you so hard-headed?" Jon groaned.  
"Because I'm Lily Lambeth. It'd be weird if I wasn't." She laughed.  
"That's true." He sighed, "God I miss you Lily."  
"I miss you too, Jon." She whispered, "Really really badly."

The more they talked, the more she could tell something was off in him. She put it off on him just being worn out from all the training he had endured until he started sniffling a lot more than when they had first gotten on the phone.

"Hey, Jon." Lily said  
"Yeah babe?" He yawned.  
"A..Are you okay?" Lily asked softly.  
"Yeah, I'm good." He said as he laid back on the bed.  
"Jon are you sure? You sound strange..distant almost."  
"Babe, I'm fine." He sighed, "I'm just missing you."  
"Please don't lie to me." She said.  
"Lily, I'm not lying." He sighed, "I'm just feeling a little bad."  
"You and I both." She sighed, rubbing her stomach.  
"What's bothering my Lilypop?" He asked; she smiled at the use of her nickname.  
"I think I caught something." It wasn't a lie; she had technically caught it from him.  
"Like what? What hurts?" He whispered as he turned the lamp off and laid back completely on the bed.  
"My stomach. My head. Everything." Lily sighed.  
"Take some of that money and go to the doctor. You aren't going to get any better until you do." Jon was now concerned.  
"Yeah." She whispered.  
"How was your day?" He asked her, switching their conversation.  
"Long, boring, not enough of you for my enjoyment..how was yours?"  
"Pretty much the same. Other than the fact that Sami and I have a chance at the tag titles in the next few weekends." He stretched his shirtless body out, "It's so different over here. We get bottles and shit thrown at us even when they are cheering for us. So strange."  
"Them Puerto Ricans." Lily laughed.

They talked for a few more minutes. It was day time there, just past noon while it was past midnight where Lily was at. As their conversation went on, Lily found herself completely relaxed with the phone pressed against her ear in the dark room. Jon's voice always soothed her worries, even on the other side of the world almost.

"Get some sleep baby girl, you won't start feeling any better without rest." He rubbed at his eyes; he had just woken up himself.  
"I don't want too. I've missed you way too much today." Lily said softly.  
"I'll call you when I go to bed, alright?" He smiled at her sweetness.  
"Alright." She frowned.  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later." He whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

They finished their goodbyes and Lily rolled over to get herself comfortable before falling into a deep sleep.

Jon looked down at the chopped up line on the mirrored plate on the table. He hadn't been this close to temptation in a long long time. It was finally chopped powdery and it made his mouth water. He picked up the rolled up twenty dollar bill and leaned forward, his jaw flexing as he came even closer to it.

"Jon man," Sami shook his head as he walked in the room, "What are you doing?"

Jon sighed and sat back. He had been here for almost a month now and the lack of Lily was really getting to him. He missed her. He missed waking up to her in his bed wrapped tightly in his arms. He missed being able to press his nose into her soft skin and inhale her natural scent.

"I miss her, man." Jon groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face.  
"So you're going to go back to your addict ways?" Sami arched an eyebrow, "The faster we get this shit done, the faster we can go home to them. You don't need the fucking drugs. You've been down that road before. Now put the fucking funnel down and get down to the gym."

Jon watched as Sami walked out of the room, his mouth still watering.

"Man, fuck what Sami says." The other guy said, "That shit is good man."  
"Yeah?" Jon arched an eyebrow as he toyed with the money funnel.  
"Yeah man." He nodded, standing up to walk out of the room.

Jon's jaw ticked even more as he gazed down at it. He had already had a problem with the drugs but once Lily walked into his life he felt he didn't need it anymore. Lily wasn't here; there was nothing to fill that void any longer. He dripped his head and pressed the paper funnel down to the platter and gave a long hard sniff to two of the rows. He laid the funnel down and wiped at his nose. He couldn't tell Sami; the boy would be beyond disappointed with him.  
While he was in the gym, his mind wandered to what Lily was going to tell him. It made him nervous, it could be anything and that worried him.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Spill

**(Alright! Woo! Here we go! We're getting off to a great start; thanks for all the reviews and follows already. Within the first chapter, we gained 23 followers! In this chapter, we're going to be focusing on Jon more because as we know PR was where the drugs started in for him. So, I do apologize for the harsh content of this chapter but I'm not going to sugar coat anything of it. Please review! This chapter is the result of my late night listening to Cash's version of "Hurt." And Smile Empty Soul's "Bottom of a bottle")**

Jon sat in the back of the bar. The music was too loud, his head was splitting but the beer was good and cold so that was a plus in his eyes. He itched everywhere, his body felt like it was alive with whelps all over it but when he looked there wasn't anything there. He scratched and scratched until his skin was raw and then he clawed even more but he couldn't feel it. He scratched it even more. He pushed his way up from the booth and walked closer to the entrance. People grabbed at him, girls sniffed him. He felt hands grab between his thighs. Normally that would have been it, he would have taken her back to the hotel and fucked her senseless. Not now, not anymore. He may have been high but he wasn't stupid. He pushed past the rest of the crowd and out to find just the guy he needed.  
The two of them swapped money for what Jon itched for. He stumbled somehow back to the apartment him and the guys were living in and up to the bathroom where he knew Richie kept his needles. He mixed the powder with a small amount of water and sucked it up in the needle. He flexed his arm out and found his old sweet friend. As he inserted the needle, his jaws clenched and his face went numb. He felt it coursing through his veins as he watched absentmindedly. He didn't feel like it was him pushing the needle; it was the addiction. The addiction he was able to escape for almost six months only to hit it hard once again.  
He sat on the floor for a long time after shooting it up. His body was numb, he no longer itched. He felt right; he felt normal. He stood up and hid the needle in his back pocket before walking out. He went to his bedroom and walked past the picture of him and Lily. He picked up the frame and carried it to his bed with him after kicking off his shoes and pants. He clutched the picture in his hand as he crawled up underneath the covers as he pressed his head back against the pillows. He ran his thumb over her face. He swallowed hard as all the feeling came back over him; the constant nagging in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was bothering her but he couldn't put his finger on it. There wasn't any way she could have known about his drug use. He longed for her to be beside of him worse tonight than he ever did and knew she felt the same way about him.

Lily's eyes popped open just as the nagging in her stomach came back. She jumped up and ran straight to the bathroom. Amy popped her head out of the shower just in time to see Lily spew everything back up from the night before. She leaned back on her knees and wiped at her mouth. She felt horrible, everything hurt extremely badly. Amy wet a washrag and handed it to her to further clean her mouth.

"Maybe you should just stay home today." Amy said as she wrapped a towel around her body.  
"No, I have to make money." Lily shook her head, "If I keep this…thing, how long until I stop puking every morning?"  
"Right around fifteen weeks normally. Or that's how my sister was." Amy shrugged, "Stay home. I'll double shift for you."  
"Amy, no. If I'm going to have a baby, I need to be able to provide for it." Lily said as she reached for her toothbrush.  
"And tell the father." Amy mumbled.  
"Shut up." Lily snapped, "I know I need to tell him. Will you lay off of me?"  
"Like I said, grumpalumpaguses needs to stay home." Amy laughed.  
"Sorry." Lily immediately apologized.  
"Listen. You need to tell him and call and make an OBGYN appointment. That's going to help you out tremendously." Amy nodded.  
"I don't even know what a OBGYN is." Lily looked at her with wide eyes.  
"A female doctor." Amy laughed, "You need to go see one."

Lily sighed and got in the shower after Amy had walked out. She knew Amy wouldn't let her go into work today so after her shower she settled for baggy pants and Jon's old sweatshirt that she had taken to. If she breathed in deep enough, she could still smell him. She brainstormed ways of telling him that she was expecting his child; a way that wouldn't be so 'out-there'. She wanted this to be in private matters but he wouldn't be home until Christmas and it was only August now. She'd be four months pregnant when he came home for the holidays and she knew he'd be pissed if she kept It from him for that long.  
She couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to look up more about abortions or if she wanted to keep it. She knew Jon would ultimately be the deciding factor. Her idea of running away as asinine and she quickly dropped the thought. There was no way in hell she could leave Jon for the rest of her life.  
She was in deep thought when the phone rang. She jumped up from the couch, accidently kicking Buster in the process of her sprint.

"Hello?" She was hopeful.  
"Lily.." Jon's tired voice coming through the receiving end of her phone was the best thing she'd heard all day.  
"Jon." She smiled, "Hey."  
"Hey." He said; she could hear the slight smile in his voice.  
"How was your day?" She asked, bending down to pet the cat that she had kicked.  
"Long, boring, tiresome." His voice slurred.  
"Have you been drinking?" She smirked.  
"A little bit." He smiled, "Not enough to do any damage just yet."  
"Your liver is going to give out by the time you're 21." She laughed.  
"Nahh." He smirked.  
"When do you come home for Christmas again?" She asked.  
"December 20th."  
"That's too far away." She pouted, rubbing her belly.  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Listen..about last night…"Lily trailed off.  
"Yeah, what were you going to tell me?" He asked.  
"I..we.." She huffed in frustration, "You're..we're..FUCK."  
"Lily, just tell me." He sighed.  
"Trust me, I'm trying!" She mumbled.  
"Well what is it? Is there another guy? You've fallen in love with someone else? Don't want me around anymore? Is that it?" Jon asked; she was scaring him.  
"No, Jon." Lily sighed, "There's no other guy that I've fallen in love with. That's a heinous accusation."  
"Well.." Jon trailed off.  
"Well, Jon." Lily sighed; she had the courage to tell him but now it was all gone.  
"Goddamnit Lily," Jon snapped, "Just fucking tell me. Tell me that you can't take the distance; tell me you need a break. WHAT is it?"  
"I'm pregnant!" She shouted at him through the phone.


	3. Chapter 3: Tearful Smiles

The words that came out of her mouth shocked Jon. He was beyond sure it was just the drugs acting on him. It had to be; it couldn't be right. They were teenagers. He was starting his wrestling career and she was still in high school. This wasn't right.

"Like…for real?" He asked.  
"I've taken ten pregnancy tests." She sighed, "I called and mad a OBGYN appointment in the morning."  
"OBGY-what?" He asked; she was talking way to fast.  
"An appointment with a female doctor." She explained it to him like it was explained to her.  
"What will that do?" He asked.  
"It'll tell me how far along I am." She fumbled with the edge of her sweatshirt, "I'm sorry.."  
"For what?" Jon questioned.  
"For being pregnant…"  
"Lily," He chuckled, "Lily, Lily, Lily. That's nothing to be sorry about. We can do this, right?" He tried to be strong for the scared girl; inside he was scared shitless.  
"Being a parent is a hard thing, Jon. I can't do it alone." She cried, "I'll leave if you want me to. You won't have to deal with it. Just please don't make me get rid of it, Jon. I cou-"

Jon was silent for a few minutes after what she said. He laid flat on his back and tried to push the image of his once sweet sister out of his mind, the one his mom gave away when she was only two. Jon was fifteen at the time so she couldn't give him away to hurt him. Her excuse was that she couldn't take another two year old screaming around the house. Jon tried to take her but the agency wouldn't let him; he didn't have a job or a stable house. They ripped her from his arms and Jon almost went to jail for assault on the social worker. He didn't know where she got too in the end, they had given them too their uncles in another state but whether he kept her was a huge mystery.

"You won't do either of that, Lily." Jon whispered after a few short moments, "It won't be easy, that's for sure. But we can do it. Somehow, some way."  
"So you don't want me to leave?" She sniffled.  
"No, baby. I want you there when I come home." He sighed, "I love you Lily."  
"I love you too." She whispered, taking the phone back to her room.  
"Is that what's been bothering you so much lately?"  
"Mainly. Other than the fact that you're not here."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I was scared."  
"Don't ever be scared to tell me something like that, Lily. How long have you known?"  
"About a month. Since the day you left."  
"Lily," Jon sighed as he rubbed his head.

They talked for a little while longer before Jon fell asleep; the phone still to his ear. Lily had to laugh. She sat and listened to his soft snores for a few minutes before hanging up the phone. Lily sat and looked around the house. There was absolutely nothing to do. She wasn't hungry and she didn't want to watch TV. She pulled up a chair and started looking up baby names on the internet.

Jon lay wide awake. The crickets were chirping outside, the air-conditioner ran on high creating a soft hum around the dark room. She was pregnant at 15. He had gotten her pregnant, but a damper on both of their lives. The felt darker, colder even. He shivered and pulled the covers over his shirtless body. He was a paradox of emotions; happy because he was going to be a father but sad because he was going to be a father at the young age of nine-teen. This wasn't new territory to him, even though the only baby he'd ever cared for was his sister. He would go and talk to Savio about a early leave first thing in the morning but for right now, he was tired.

Lily stared at the doctor office floor. She was nervous, beyond nervous actually. Amy came for support. She got stares and snarled noses from the elder women who big bulging bellies that freaked Lily out.

"Am I going to get that big?" Lily whispered to Amy.  
"Lily she's carrying twins." Amy laughed, "Hopefully."  
"Oh my god, Amy. What if the egg splits?" Lily's eyes widened.

Amy's face lifted up in thought as she tilted her head to the side. Lily literally went into panic mode then. She placed her hands firmly over her small abdomen and started mentally talking to the embryo.

"It could be worse," Amy brought her out of her thoughts, "It could be..dundundundunnnnn…triplets!"  
"You can really stop talking now, Amy." Lily shot her a death glare.  
"Mrs. Lambeth." The nurse called.

Lily jerked Amy back with her, pulling her back to where they would hopefully see the baby. The nurse weighed her; done all the normal things they do then stuck them in a room with a lot of machinery.

"What's all this?" Lily looked around the room.  
"That thing," Amy pointed towards a wand looking thing, "Will be going inside your coo-ka today probably."  
"Say what?!" Lily looked over at her sharply.  
"If they can't find the baby due to being so little on the normal ultrasound, they will go in to make sure that its there."  
"You should have told me they were going to be touching me below the belt! I haven't shaved!" Lily covered her face quickly.  
"I thought you knew that." Amy shook her head.  
"I didn't even know what a OBGYN WAS!" Lily started laughing, "This baby is causing me pain even before it gets here."

The doctor came in after that and moved a few of the machinery things around. He didn't talk to them at first. He looked like he was in his thirties, maybe late twenties. At least he was cute.

"Lilith, I'm going to ask you to get undressed from the waist down while I run and get my paperwork on you. Here's a sheet to cover yourself up with afterwards. If you will go ahead and place your feet on the stirrups. I'll be right back." He gave her a heartwarming smile.

He came back after Lily had stripped. He turned the light off and pulled out all the necessities. Lily couldn't identify the things. He placed a cool gel substance on her lower belly and moved the thing around a few times until on the screen, a small bubble like thing appeared.

"There it is." The doctor smiled up at the screen.  
"That little bubble looking thing?" Lily asked as she looked up at the screen with wide eyes.  
"Yep." He nodded softly.  
"Its so little." Lily smiled softly.  
"I'd say you're about six weeks along." The doctor said, "There's the heart, that little tiny beeping thing there." He pointed to the screen.

Lily smiled a tearful smile as she gazed upon the screen; watching what she and Jon had made together. What the doctor had identified as the heart was beating really fast. She fell in love.  
The doctor gave her a few sonogram pictures and released her to leave. A smile plastered on her face the entire way home and they arrived just for the phone to start ringing. Amy answered it and handed it to Lily after a few minutes of talking.

"Hello?" Lily asked; it was normally too early for Jon to be calling.  
"Well?" He asked impatiently; Lily smiled as his voice filled her ear.  
"I'm six weeks." She said; Jon could hear the smile in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Differences

"Cocaine, soma's, painkillers," Sami named off the list of things Jon had left out on the kitchen counter the previous night, "And you know how I know this shit is yours?..hmm? Wanna take a guess, Jon?"  
"Nope." Jon shook his head.  
"YOU'RE A SLOPPY FUCKING JUNKIE." Sami snapped, "You're fucking ignorant. Jon you have everything! A great body, a wonderful girlfriend, AND A CHILD ON THE WAY. What are you going to do when you go home? You going to snort it while rocking your sweet child?"

Jon hadn't really thought about it. The past three months he had been extremely selfish; he didn't care that he had a child coming into the world. He was in Puerto Rico having the time of his life, most of them he couldn't remember. He was on top of the world, skyrocketing to the top of the Indy world. He had been high the entire time. He growled low in his throat and watched as Sami opened the small bag of cocaine. He held the bag under a small stream, filling the baggie up with water only to take it outside and dump the contents out on the sidewalk. He washed the addiction's residue away and came back into the kitchen, his finger pointed at Jon's shirtless body.

"YOU are doing nothing but fucking your life up with that shit, Jon. It's disgusting and you're a disgusting person if you're going to choose your addiction over your child. " Sami was beyond pissed.  
"I never said I was going to choose blow over my child." Jon rolled his eyes, "I'll stop once we go home."  
"So you want to remember the first month of your child's life all jittery, itchy, and ill? No, I don't think so. Jon, you might be taller than me and a lot stronger than me but do not THINK I will not beat your ass if you ever, EVER, fucking hurt either one of them." Sami pinned Jon to his chair.  
"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Jon's glazed eyes looked up at Sami.

Sami gave him a long hard stare before pushing off of him and storming out of the kitchen, the door slamming harshly behind him. Jon let out a long groan as he rubbed over his face. He was tired of Sami trying to dictate everything he done. He pushed himself up off the chair and made his way to the bathroom. He hadn't had a shower in two days.  
_

Lily pushed herself off the bed and over to the boxes she had brought up from the garage. Jon would be home in a couple days and even though she was happy, she wasn't nearly ready for him. His stuff was still packed away in the boxes.

"When's he coming home again?" Amy asked.  
"The twenty-second." Lily smiled softly; she couldn't wait.  
"He'll be home when you find out the sex of it." Amy was happy for the two.  
"Yep." Lily nodded, folding the clothes that he didn't take with him.  
"Are you anxious?"  
"For which event?"  
"Everything." Amy smiled, "You're life is about to change drastically."  
"I'm anxious for her, excited for Jon." Lily laughed.  
"Oh, so it's changed from a him to a her?" Amy laughed, "Which one do you want? A boy or a girl?"  
"I want a boy but the idea of Jon having a daughter makes me smile like a idiot." Lily laughed.  
"What does Jon want?"  
"He said a few months ago that he wanted a girl."  
"Any names picked out?" Amy asked.  
"No, I've been calling it baby LG." Lily chuckled.  
"LG?"  
"Baby Lily Good."  
"Give that baby a name." Amy laughed.

With only a couple days before Jon came back, Lily still had a lot left to do. She hadn't even started buying anything for the baby other than packs of diapers every week. She had started looking for two bedroom apartments, everything was either too expensive or out in the ghetto where she really didn't want to raise her child. She knew Amy would let her stay here as long as she needed but she felt that it was time to grow up; being a mom and everything was changing her.

_

The day before he was to go home back to Cincinnati, Jon still hadn't kicked the addiction. He walked out of the crummy run down bar and outside to where he knew the dealer would be standing. He had learned his schedule; every Friday night from ten til two. He paid for the medicine without any words exchanged; the guy knew his face and what he was after. Quickly, Jon returned back into the hotel and mixed the contents up.  
With the entire bag loaded into the syringe now, he sunk to the floor and stared at the orange tipped syringe he held the loaded syringe in his hands, his arm flexed out in front of him. The needle lightly grazed his skin but he couldn't do it. He couldn't inject it; Sami's words stung him deep earlier. He didn't want to be an addict; he didn't want to turn out to be like his mom. He wanted to be there for Lily and his child. He had to be there for them. He had done this; he had gotten Lily pregnant. He knew he should have used protection but he couldn't help but feel like this was happening for a reason. There was a reason this baby was coming so soon in their lives and it had to be positive.  
He was sweating as he sat on the floor of the grimy bar's bathroom. The dim light flickered and played with his eyesight. He ached for the substance in the needle and his body flexed. His jaw clenched as he rocked, his long hair hung down in his face as he fought against his urges. He didn't know what were tears or what was sweat as it poured down his face. His head was deafening; thoughts swirled. The little voices said for him to shove the needle into his arms, the others mentioned Lily's name.

"Jon?" A voice questioned him as it walked through the door.  
"What?" He snapped, looking up to see Sami, "Take them, Sami."  
"Are you sure?" Sami asked, squatting down in front of the cowering man.  
"Just fucking take it." He shoved the syringe in Sami's direction, "What the fuck is wrong with me, Sami?"

Sami had to think on the question; there was a lot wrong with his friend. Mentally, he was scared. Sami knew it had to be something to deal with being away from Lily. Ever since the girl had stepped into his life, Jon had stopped every street drug he had been doing except for smoking.  
It wasn't healthy for Jon to be away from Lily; this proved it. Sami looked down at Jon's shaking body and handed him his beer. The legal drinking age in PR was lower than where they were from; not that it mattered in this bar anyway. The bartender just wanted to make money; he didn't even card the two underaged boys.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jon." Sami finally said after a few minutes, "You're just trying to find something that fills Lily's space."  
"I don't think I'll ever find that." Jon shook his head as he ran his hand roughly through his hair.  
"You don't have to wait much longer man. We board the plane in the morning." Sami slapped Jon's shoulder as he clutched the bag of narcotics in his hand.  
"We..we do?" Jon looked up at him suspiciously, "What day is it?"  
"It's the twenty-first." Sami sighed, "C'mon man. Lets go get some more beers."  
_

Lily couldn't sleep. Each way she tried to turn was uncomfortable. Her favorite way to lay was on her stomach but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. She was anxious; tomorrow she would be able to touch Jon for the first time in four months. Those four months felt like decades. She laid in bed, rubbing her stomach for hours. She wasn't extremely big, barely showing but her belly gave off that awkward angle. It just looked like she was pudgy. She was now thirteen weeks pregnant or four months, just entering the second trimester. She kept track of the growth by a website; the baby now had complete eyelids and his limbs had grown.

"Baby LG," Lily whispered as she rubbed her belly, "Things may be a little tough for us at the beginning. You may have to go without the flashiest clothes for the first few months. But I promise, mommy's been working really hard to be able to graduate early. She'll get a job and you me and daddy will get a place of our own. Daddy may be gone a lot, but I know he will love you and I hope you know that, too. If your little brain can process that."

A smile crept over her face as she laid and thought about the future, her hand never leaving her belly. She knew this could be her forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Home, again

**_(AU: Alright, a very long and tiresome chapter. I got a quick burst of inspiration and have been typing away for the last chapter. This is going to open a lot of doors and I decided to go ahead and write them all up in one chapter.  
Reviews would be a nice reward for this long chapter. Thanks again to all who has told others, reblogged the link on tumblr, favorite, followed, and reviewed. You guys amaze me. Now, I'm going to go rest my fingers lol. REVIEW!)_**

_Jon sat in the beeping hospital; the white walls reflecting the fluorescent lights. He looked down at his hands and looked at all the splotchy places; he never did like sitting under the bright lights of harsh hospitals. He didn't know why he was here, he just sort of showed up. He sat in the empty hallway that stretched on for what seemed like miles. He was still in Puerto Rico; he knew that much from the signs on the hallway. He ran his hands through his long hair as he heard Lily's cries. Instantly, he sat up quickly. He heard it again, she was screaming his name hoarsely. He stood up and started walking in the direction in which the scream came, only to switch directions again as the scream came behind him.  
Suddenly, she appeared in front of him. Her belly was cut wide open but she was holding the baby in her arms._

"Lily, you're…you're bleeding." Jon called; she didn't hear him.

She sat in awe of the baby in her arms; their child. Jon couldn't get close enough to see its face or what it was. The closer he got, the further back she was pushed. He was running now, panting as he watched in horror of her arms fall. The baby never left her arms until the doctors swarmed around her. He screamed her name several times as they took the baby away from her body. He cried out again, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Why did they take the baby away from her?  
A hand reached out and grabbed his arm when he stopped running. He looked away from Lily in the bed, he looked beside of him. Lily was holding his arm tightly, he looked over her face. She was pale; even paler than before. Her eyes were sunken.

"Take care of her for me, Jon." She whispered before vanishing. 

Jon jerked up from his sleeping position in the bed; tears fell freely down his eyes. He hated having dreams like that. He was sweating profusely, his head was pounding. His body itched as he pulled himself up from the bed and into the shower.

* * *

I took a good long hard look in the mirror. My bags were packed; I was fresh out of the shower. I shaved. The places on my skin where I had the imaginary whelps were still there, scarred over now from my excessive clawing from a few days ago but that was normal. I hadn't touched the needles since late last night. I found my bottle of pills and popped four Soma's earlier.  
I was going home today. Today I left my dream life behind and went home to harsh reality; I was going to be a father at the young age of 19. It was scared but I didn't know who I was more scared for, myself or Lily. Lily still had everything laid out for her, she had a future before I got her pregnant. That was me though, I always fucked up other peoples futures. I was a wrecker, that's what I did. I didn't care about anybody else today.  
I got to see my sweet Lily. I needed it more than I liked to admit to myself. I couldn't wait to see her, hold her and smell her. Run my hands through that long black hair of hers. I was anxious to see her, touch her belly for the first time.  
The entire plane ride home she was all I thought about. I had to recover and I had to get better not just for myself and Lily but for my unborn child. It had to happen, I had done it before. I was strong enough to do it again.  
The plane touched down and going through customs took forever. They couldn't find my identity in the database at first and then the lady typed in my social security number. This day was hell; traveling always was. Sami and I sat for two hours waiting for the approval to enter our country again. We were ticked off but soon handed our passports back.

* * *

Lily sat impatiently with Amy just outside the gate doors. Every time someone would pass by, she'd check them out to see if they were her beloved Jon. His plane should have touched down two hours before.

"Where are they?" Lily tapped her foot.  
"Calm down, Lily." Amy laughed, "They probably got caught up in customs."  
"For two hours?" Lily sighed as she looked down at her watch, "It's been exactly two hours since their arrival. What if they didn't come home, Amy? What if they ditched us for some hot Puerto Rican girls? What if-" Lily's eyes darted to the corner as his familiar face walked around. Her heart stopped and her mouth went dry.

After four long hellacious months, Jon was walking towards her. His hair was pulled tightly back into his usual bun and his sunglasses perched on top of his head. Lily jumped up and ran to him, trying hard to fight the tears that threatened to fall. Pregnancy had made her extremely emotional.

"Jon!" She almost shouted as he looked up.

His heart skipped a few beats as he laid his eyes on her as she ran up to him. He dropped his bags just as she approached him. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest. They stayed like that for minutes, embracing each other before Jon couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, breaking the seal of her lips. Just as their tongues met each other, the world seemed to fade for each of them. His large hands came back to hold her head up against his. They couldn't get enough of each other.  
As their lips brushed together in only the slow rhythm that Jon knew was perfect for Lily, her hand came up to rest underneath his chin. She had missed him, missed his velvety tongue sliding against hers, his arms holding her tightly but even in the deep kiss they were currently engaged in, Lily knew something was off in Jon's body. She could feel it; something was different.  
The effect Lily had on Jon's body freaked him out; she was better than any high he had ever gotten. Her kiss was sweeter than anything he'd ever smoked, puffed, or injected. He tilted his head to the side, a better range on Lily's plump lips now as his tongue flicked against her bottom lip.  
He broke the kiss, causing Lily to sigh as they both pulled away a little winded. They didn't say a word to each other; just wrapped each other in their arms for a few moments. Lily couldn't help but feel happy; it radiated through her and Jon couldn't help but feel like she was sucking him in once again. With another soft kiss, Lily pulled him by the wrist and the four of them drove back to the house in silence; Jon and Lily's soft smack of kisses filled the car.  
Amy couldn't help but smile; she hadn't seen Lily this happy in a couple months. With Sami's hand gripping hers tightly over the inseam of the car, she was just as happy. Today, as though it should be good, felt as if there was a dark shadow looming over ahead and it scared her.

"Lets do something tonight." Sami chirped from the front seat, "A bond fire or something out at the lake."  
"I haven't been to a bond fire in years." Jon smirked, moving his fingers over the inside of Lily's palm that rested in his lap.  
"It's the perfect temperature outside for one. Once we drop you two off, we'll go get the stuff. Call up some friends. It'll be fun." Amy smiled.  
"Sounds good to me." Lily yawned.

Jon and Lily walked slowly into the house as Sami and Amy sat in the car.

"He's back on coke." Sami blurted out after the two young lovers had left.  
"Really?" Amy frowned; "That's going to crush Lily. She's so in love with him, Sami. We have to help him."  
"I think it was more of trying to fill the absence of her in his life. He was a bad street junkie before she walked in, you knew that. I don't know. I just hope he keeps his promise to me." Sami shook his head as they pulled out of the driveway.

Jon stood in their bedroom with the pill bottle in his hand. He took out four, his usual dosage, and swallowed them before tucking the bottle away at the bottom of his drawer and walked out of the room. Lily was standing at the kitchen sink, washing a cup when she felt his hands wrap around her. His large palms rested on her pudgy stomach as he nuzzled her neck. She sighed and leaned back into him; his hands roaming all over her tummy. It was refreshing to feel his hands on her. Jon pressed his body to hers; conforming to the slight bend in her back. He was shirtless; the skin poking out of her spaghetti strapped tank top that she always wore around the house sent little shivers over the both of them as their skin touched.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck softly, "You smell so good."  
"Jon," She let out a soft whimper as he suckled on the tender flesh of her neck.  
"I don't think you realize just how much I've missed you. God, Lily I don't want to ever do that again."  
"Then don't." She whispered, "Just stay here with me; with us."  
"Us…" He said after a few minutes, "That sounds funny."  
"It does." She chuckled, feeling his hands fold together over her tummy.  
"Are you sure we're going to be able to do this?" Jon asked her; he was trying his hardest to be strong but he couldn't let but let a little bit of fear out every once in a while.  
"We're just going to have to learn as we go." She was a little upset about his question.

Before long, the two were headed to the local lake to hang out with the people that were feigning to see Jon after a four month absence.  
Lily watched him; he scratched his body like crazy and rubbed at his nose more than he should. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach from the first few times that he rubbed his nose. She instantly knew he had done something when he was in Puerto Rico. He a lot skinnier now; his skin was dull looking but he still looked as good as ever.  
After taking a good long look at him, she walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around his. She would further investigate later; right now she just wanted to indulge in the fact that he was actually home.

Seeing his friends was a good thing and he took notice that a certain person was missing the entire night. Not that he needed to see her but Macy wasn't here. He let the thought of Macy run from his mind as he feasted his eyes down upon the girl that wrapped herself tightly around his arm.

"I just can't believe you are pregnant." Jake said as he looked over the two parents-to-be.  
"Well, you better believe it." Lily chuckled.  
"She's four months." Jon nodded softly, tightening his grip on Lily.  
"Listen, Lily. Can we go take a walk to the stand? I want to ask you something about furniture." Jake piped up.  
"Sure." Lily nodded, letting go of her grip on Jon's arms.

Jon's blood boiled as he watched Lily walk off with Jake. He seen that look in Jake's eyes before and Jon knew it all too well. He snarled; he trusted Lily it's just that he didn't trust Jake. He watched as Jake put his hands on Lily's lower back as they walked. Even though Lily shrugged it off, it made his blood burn even quicker. Jake was touching what was his and he needed to learn to keep his hands off. A few more minutes of Jake being touchy-feely and Lily shrugging him off, Jon stood up. Sami had also acknowledgment of Jake touching Lily and jumped to his feet as soon as Jon stood up. Anger and pain pills never mixed well in Jon's system and he was beyond pissed.

"Oh shit," Sami mumbled; Jake had placed his hand a little too close to Lily's butt.

Jon kept his eyes on Lily the entire time he walked; sneaking up on them. He kept hearing Lily tell him not to touch her; each time he laid his grimy hands on her was another punch he was going to get. He had already counted to twelve.

"Jake, I said stop touching me." Lily almost shouted as she pushed him harshly away from her.  
"Yeah man, why don't you stop touching her?" Jon spoke up, shocking the older boy.  
"Do you always lurk in the shadows or something Jon? Damn, you scared the fuck out of me." Jake grasped at his chest.  
"Well I'm going to beat the fuck out of you if you don't keep your hands off of her. How many times does she have to tell you, Jake?" Jon spat as he quickly approached Jake, "What is it going to take for you to learn that you are never going to have her? That she's mine? THAT SHE BELONGS TO ME NOW?"

Lily hadn't ever seen him this mad; the veins in his neck was popping out as he pushed Jake around as he bumped their chests together. Jake was starting to get mad and it just got Jon even more pissed. Before long, they were in a full-fledged fist fight but Jon quickly overpowered him. He straddled Jakes chest and pounded his fist into Jakes face without any mercy until it was a bloody mess. Sami couldn't get them apart by himself and soon the other guys were surrounding the two fighting and strained to get them apart.

"Jon, please stop." Lily cried; she didn't like seeing him fight. Jon took one long look at her; her eyes welled up with tears. Jon couldn't deal with it, he walked off with Lily close on his heels. She rubbed her eyes as she walked a little quicker to catch up with him. He sat down under the gazebo and sat back as he rubbed the blood from his busted lip.  
Lily sat down and watched as his chest still rose and deflated rapidly; he was still pretty worked up so Lily just sat beside of him in quiet.

"Is this how its going to be from now on? You're going to be a rage junkie?" She questioned.  
"He needed to learn a less, Lily. No one touches what's mine." Jon spat the blood out; something about that flustered Lily.  
"So now you own me?" Lily arched an eyebrow.  
"Did you really just ask me that?" He eyed her.  
"I do think I did." Lily swallowed hard; she knew she was pushing his buttons.  
"Come here." He said lowly as he patted his laid.

Jon had been watching her all night, the way her skirt fell down around her soft legs and her hair fluttered in the wind. He had her all to himself now on the gazebo far away from everyone else; even though he was still pretty pissed, Lily would suit to calm him down.  
She straddled his lap, her fingers running softly through his long hair. He nuzzled her wrist as she smiled. The moonlight shown against her hair, highlighting only half of her face. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes upon and the fact that she was carrying his baby was an even bigger turn on for Jon. He rubbed over her belly softly, a smile forming across the both of their lips. He felt a lot more relaxed now it was just the two of them.

"This is real, right?" Jon smirked up at her.  
"It's very real." Lily nodded.  
"I just never expected it to happen so..soon." His eyes got big as he said the last word.  
"Trust me, I didn't either." Lily sighed, "I'm just glad you're here."  
"Yeah," Jon nodded, "Me too. God, Lily I missed you."  
"I missed you even more." She whispered, leaning in to softly peck his bottom lip.  
"I highly doubt that." He held the back of her head.  
"Busters pregnant again." Lily laughed, "Sad thing is..if I calculated right, we're due on the same day."

Jon laughed at that, the cat was always pregnant. Lily shivered, the chilly night air brushing against her bare legs draped over Jon's thighs. He ran his hands up each leg, creating friction to warm her. Lily leaned back into him, her hormones were all out of whack and his hands had always been a huge turn on for her. He pressed his lips softly to hers, their mouths working softly against each other's. Before Lily knew it, he gripped her wrists and held them behind her back as he pulled away from her kiss. She whimpered softly, pulling on his restraining hands to try and get another kiss from him; her teeth nipped at his bottom lip. He moved his lips from her mouth and softly pressed them to her cheek before moving to her ear. He blew softly into her ear, his warm breath washing over her cool skin as he whispered, "Patience, baby."

Lily didn't know what he was doing, but she liked it. As his lips pressed over her soft neck, he sucked slightly where he felt her pulse beating the fastest. Lily ground her hips down against him, a gasp coming from the both of their lips. She liked the feeling of him being in control of her body; he wouldn't hurt her. Lily shuddered softly against him, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she nodded. He slowly released her from his grasp and allowed her to move away from him. She looked at him for a few moments; something about him had changed. She wasn't sure just yet, but Puerto Rico done something to her sweet man.

"Lets head back to the house, huh?" He whispered as he took her hand and ran it slowly over the bulge in his pants; the heat of his attraction to her radiating in her small palm, "Let's take a few hours to ourselves."

Lily quickly nodded and stood off his lap. Jon followed her closely, but their bodies never touched as they walked back from the gazebo. Lily was turned on; the tension between the two could be cut with a knife. Jon loved it. The entire ride home was tense; Jon had her pinned without even touching her. She was beyond turned on, her body burned. Lily sat and watched Jon out the corner of her eye the entire ride home. She watched as he stuck the cigarette between his lips and struggled with the lighter as he drove. The fire ignited and she watched as he took a long drag off of the white stick.  
Billows of smoke came from his lips as he exhaled and reached down to change the radio station. She'd always admired how he blew the smoke out of his mouth through slightly parted lips. He let a soft grin spread over his lips as he noticed her watching him.

"What are you lookin' at?" He smirked.  
"You." Lily somehow managed to get out.

He chuckled and pressed cruise control in. Lily ran her cold hand over the bulge in his pants again, softly squeezing over his cock before moving closer to him. He felt warm and hard in the confinement of his jean's; the heat radiated into her palm.  
"I want to taste you." She whispered, her words sending a jolt straight to his cock.  
He pulled her hair to one side as he felt her unbutton his jeans and push her hand down the front of his pants. He groaned softly at her cold hands on his half-hard cock. She pulled him from his confines and slowly stroked him, running her thumb over the tip of him. The sight of his cock so close to her once again was more than pleasing; she had missed this part the most. Jon had a beautiful cock, the head of it slightly a lighter color than his shaft but turned a soft purple when he was extremely aroused. He was a well groomed man, always had been. He let out a soft groan as she squeezed just a little harder. Lily reached her tongue out between her plump lips and licked at the head of him and he grabbed the back of her head; his fist full of her long black hair.  
The taste of his pre-cum lingered on her tongue, the bitter salty taste was always a pleasantry for her.

Lily smiled softly and lowered her head, sucking just the tip into her warm mouth. Jon moaned softly, fisting her hair even tighter. He fisted her hair even tighter as her tongue slowly circled the head in her warm mouth. The only noise in the car was the soft hum of the heater and the dirty noises of her sucking him off. He kept his eyes on the road, only giving her quick glances. She swallowed him further down her throat as he gave a throaty moan and pushed her down even further around him. She fought back the retching sensation but never moved.

"Fuck, you're good." Jon groaned through gritted teeth; he had no idea how he was steadily driving. She sat back and caught her breath as she wiped her mouth. Jon opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he felt her back on him, sucking him quicker; bobbing her head. She went slowly; pushing him as far down her throat as she could before pulling all the way off up to his head.  
"That's it baby girl," Jon moaned as he massaged her head, "Right there. Just like that."

Lily sucked harder, she knew he was on the brim of cumming but she knew he'd pull her off before he let her taste him. She forced his length down her throat, Jon's voice cracked a little as he moaned and pulled her off. She sat up and realized they were at the house and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. Jon was already waiting for her once she got out of the tall SUV. He guided her by the hands into the house and back to their room. They quickly kicked their shoes off and Jon was on her once again. He pulled her closely to him, careful not to apply too much pressure to her stomach.  
He pushed her against the wall, his lips trailing up her sensitive neck as she let out soft moans. He pressed his lips harshly to hers, his tongue dominating her mouth and leaving her with his sweet taste. He was unable to control himself any longer and ripped the buttons of her blouse off. His lips moved down to her chest, squatting down slightly as he unfastened her bra. He was thankful that it was strapless; her milky white tits were adorned by two hard pink nipples. Jon sucked one, very softly, into his mouth as he bit and sucked. His warm hands moved over to please the other. Lily was putty in his hands; his free hand moved down between her thighs and smiled at her soaked panties. She was wet just for him.  
Lily's hand reached down between the two of them and removed his hard cock from its confinements once again; her hand stroked slowly. Jon moaned into her tit, which caused her breath to catch in her chest sharply. He pushed the wet fabric to the side and slowly pushed a long finger into her, moaning once again.

"So wet, Lily." Jon moaned, "So..tight."

Jon quickly stood up and pulled her over to the bed. He guided Lily to her back and pulled her panties off her milky white skin. He kissed all over the insides of her thighs, his tongue slowly moving closer and closer to her mound. Lily was frozen to the bed; her body was filled with pleasure. He thrust a finger deep into her once again before giving off a soft moan.

"I forgot how easily you get wet for me, baby." Jon moaned as Lily squirmed slightly from his teasing finger.  
Jon bent over and ran his tongue lightly over her engorged clit and smiled as she hissed and gripped his hair tightly. Jon pulled his attention away from her clit and directed his tongue more to her lips; licking up the wetness.

"Jon," Lily moaned, "You don't have to. You must feel like you're going down on a whale."  
"No way in hell," Jon moaned, "You're beautiful even four months pregnant."

Lily gasped as his tongue was back on her, toying with her pulsing entrance. She hadn't been this turned on since their first time together. His hands moved to her hips to keep her in place as his tongued worked at her, licking and wiggling at her entrance. There was nothing to describe the sensation of Jon's warm tongue swirling in her slit that made her squirm and moan uncontrollably.

"I don't think I'd ever forget how sweet you taste." Jon whispered, his voice muffled a little bit.

The only response she could muster was a soft whimper and a nod; her body squirmed uncontrollably against him and he knew she was close. His attention finally returned to her sensitive clit as she sucked hard on the little nub. Lily jumped at the sudden harsh suction; her body felt like it was on fire and the feeling in the pit of her stomach burned even more. He slid two fingers into her as he nibbled softly on her clit; Lily moaned louder and louder with each passing moment before she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh! Jon," Lily moaned, "I'm..ah..please don't stop. I-I'm gonna cum."

Jon sped up the thrusts of his finger, Lily's body tensing up tightly underneath him; he didn't need to be told when she needed more of his fingers. He just knew. His tongue circled the swollen clit as she throbbed and pulsed tighter around his fingers. "Jon," Lily let out again this time louder, "I'm gonna cum..ah..Jon! fu-" Her body convulsed as her juices began to flow freely around his fingers. She watched as he pulled his fingers from her and suck them clean before shoving them into her mouth, "Do you taste how good you are? How sweet my baby girl is?" He growled in her ear as the taste of her and him mixed, "So good."  
Jon forcefully pushed her thighs apart as he nuzzled her still swollen clit and flattening his tongue out; licking up the juices she had given up. The aftershock of her orgasm was still there as he toyed with her clit a few more times and smiled as she gripped at his hair. He crawled back up her body and pressed his lips to hers; she could taste herself on his lips. The kiss was intense and passionate, their bodies still coming down. He moved to suckle on her earlobe and then made a beeline for her neck, kissing all over the bare skin which caused her to laugh. His hips grinded up into her inner thigh and she could feel his hard cock; it was harder than before.

"You're such a fucking tease!" Lily whimpered.  
"Oh, do you want something?" Jon smirked as he nuzzled her neck.  
"I want you to fuck me." Lily took a huge blunt move as her cheeks flushed a soft pink.  
"Oh, you do?" Jon growled in her ear, making her gasp softly again, "My dirty girl.  
"Mhm." Lily nodded.

Jon kissed her feverishly; long and hard kisses as their tongues danced together as he positioned his hard cock just on the outside of her. Lily bucked her hips down which caused Jon to move away. Lily groaned and Jon dipped back down to rub the head of his cock against her. Lily let out a even louder whimper but tried her hardest not to instinctively thrust her hips downwards against him. He smiled as she gasped louder as he pushed just his head into her.  
"Please." She whimpered.  
"Sssh, baby." Jon whispered into her ear, "Good things comes to those with the most patience." Lily could hear the soft crack in his voice. Lily gritted her teeth in anticipation, grasping at the bed sheets as Jon filled her only to pull back and thrust even slower this time into her. This was torture; Jon knew exactly what he was doing to her. "Such a good little girl." Jon moaned

Her arms came up underneath his; scratching down his back. Lily let herself slip out of reality; it was only her and Jon.  
Jon read her signs as she squirmed underneath him; she needed more. He gave into her. He took her wrists in his hands and pushed them above the two as he started pounding relentlessly into her; their hips rocking together in a fast rhythm. His voice was so deep when he spoke up,  
"You like it when I pound your pretty little pussy like this, huh? Do you like being my little cum-slut? Fuck, Lily you're so tight." He moaned.  
His words made something snap inside of Lily. She moaned and whined as her hips rocked up to meet every one of his thrusts now. She wanted and needed him deeper; Lily opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he drove his hips harder into her. She held the back of his neck as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could hear him begin to pant and could feel him tensing. He crushed his lips down onto hers as the two of them got closer and closer to their peak. Jon moaned as he quickened his pace.  
"Fuck!" He groaned as Lily's head snapped back.

Her body clenched around Jon's cock as she peaked, her hands pulling him even more into her. His breath washed out over her neck in short pants, her eyes clenched tightly. Her body twitched and jerked as he fought past her tight clenched cunt and slammed hard up into her only one last time.

"Yeah, that's it." Jon groaned, " Take it all like the good girl you are." He groaned heavily into her ear.

Jon stayed deep in her for a few minutes before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside of her. She didn't know exactly what had changed in him; some of it she didn't like. But this part could definitely stay.


	6. Chapter 6: Looking Up

**_Just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews/followers/etc. This chapter; we're going to see that Jon has two sides. For the ones inquiring if it's coming towards an end, it's not. It has to get better before it gets worse, right? _**

Jon sat out on the back porch with Sami, smoking the first cigarette of the morning. He took a long drag off the cigarette and held it deep within his chest as he looked up at the blue sky. He blew out the white cloud of smoke, watching as it evaporated into the air. It was early morning; the birds flew from tree to tree and sung their cheerful songs. Jon's head was killing him, the dreams of Lily dying after childbirth kept coming back during his sleep. It was starting to take a toll on him.

"You ever..never mind." Jon quickly shut his mouth.  
"Whats botherin' you?" Sami asked.  
"I've been..this is going to make me sound like a horrible person," Jon shook his head, "I've been having these dreams that Lily dies after she gives birth…it's scaring me, Sam."

The two sat in silence for a while as Sami processed the words. He felt bad and excited for Jon. Excited because his best friend was going to be a father, he felt bad because he knew how Jon was. Jon wasn't someone to sit and be together with someone. Which made him feel bad for Lily.

"Jon," Sami interrupted Jon's thought, "You..you're going to be there for this kid, right?"  
"Yeah." Jon nodded; Sami could see the doubt in his eyes.  
"Jon.."  
"Sami it's a scary thing. I'm nineteen, she just turned sixteen..I don't know."  
"You should have thought about that before you didn't use a condom." Sami sighed.  
"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Jon glared at him, "Sami I know. I've beaten myself up time after time for not using one."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know." Jon shook his head.

Lily stared down at the computer screen. She was watching a video on natural birth and eating a bowl of cereal. They were going through the requirements as she propped her legs up on the desk and sat back. Jon walked into the room and sat down beside of her, nuzzling her arm before placing a soft kiss right above her elbow.

"What are you watching?" He asked, taking a bite of her cereal.  
"A video on natural birth. This girl is doing it without any medication or pain killers." Lily stared wide eyed.  
"Brave girl." He sighed, leaning in further against the chair.  
"That's how I want to do it." She whispered, "I don't want to take any drugs. I don't want it to get in the babies system."  
"Lily, it won't hit you that fast. The baby comes right out, doesn't it?" Jon laughed.  
"No, you have to go into labor first." Lily shrugged.

They were silent for a few minutes, watching as the girl got prepped. The nurse went over the breathing techniques and showed the women how to push out. Jon, as disgusted as he was, couldn't turn his head away

When the girl started pushing and the head came out, Lily quickly sat her bowl down and peaked through her fingers.

"This is the worst horror movie I've ever watched." Lily chuckled.  
"It's so disgusting but I can't look away." Jon's eyes were wide.

The girl screamed and about three minutes later there was the slight reveal of a head.

"What the fuck is that?" Jon asked as he lit up another cigarette.  
"It's the top of the head." Lily laughed.  
"It looks like a alien." Jon shuddered.

Jon slumped even more against the chair as they watched the video. Lily was unscaved except for little sympathy pains here and there; Jon on the other hand was about ready to barf as soon as the blood poured out and the baby's head stuck out.

"That's disgusting." Jon wrinkled his nose up.  
"It's beautiful, Jon." Lily laughed.  
"No, that's bloody. It'll be beautiful once the little meatball is cleaned up."  
"Meatball." Lily laughed.

* * *

Lily stared down at the bottle in the top drawer and swallowed hard. She picked them up and read the prescription part. It said his name so she felt a little better knowing they weren't illegal. She grabbed her beloved tank top out of the top drawer and closed it.  
After she changed into some looser clothes, she went back out to where the others were watching Amy's favorite movie, "The Shining." Lily curled back down into Jon's chest where he was outstretched on the couch. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she tried to block out the bad feeling about the bottle she found. She didn't want to talk to him for she felt that he might get upset with her. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him. His lips brushing against her ear drew her out of her thoughts.

"Lily," He mocked the tone of Jack Nicholson, "Darling. Light of my life. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to fuck your brains in. I'm going to fuck your brains right the fuck in."

Lily's breath drew sharply at his dirty talk. He laid his head back down on the couch as her blue eyes searched up over his face; he shown nothing but a soft smirk. She tried extremely hard to push his odd actions out; this wasn't her caring Jon. Puerto Rico took him and kept him and gave her a rage-aholic back that was obviously sex crazed. He'd been home almost three days and they had already had sex five times. Lily wasn't complaining; after four months of being away from him, she loved the intimacy. He was just so rough sometimes.

After the movie ended, Amy and Sami left to go run and pay bills leaving Jon and Lily at home. Lily was a little circumspect of him since seeing him fight Jake. Jon walked around like he was a little lost at times.  
He came back from the kitchen as he unraveled the hair tie from the base of his neck; Lily watched with admiring eyes as the long golden locks fell over his bare shoulders. He started walking back to the back down the hallway; his boots clanked against the hardwood floor. Lily hung on to every footstep he took.

"You know," He said as he came back into the living room, "You're acting weird. What gives, babe?"  
"I'm the one acting weird?" Lily eyed him as he sat down adjacent from her on the couch.  
"That's what I said." He nodded, folding his fingers over his stomach.  
"Jon, are you taking any pills?" Lily asked as her hands rested in her lap.

Jon's heart felt like it skipped four beats all at once. He looked down at his palms as he sat back against the chair and sighed; he knew he had to tell her.

"Before you moved in with me, I was a pretty bad junkie, Lily." Jon sighed, "I'd snort, sniff, shoot, or smoke just about anything I could get my hands on. This may sound really fucking cheesy, but when you walked in I didn't need it anymore. All of it was laid down cold turkey and I was clean for six months. I left and there was no you. There wasn't a Lily in Puerto Rico; there wasn't even anyone that could come close to you so I fucked up. Richie was snorting a couple lines when I got there…"

Lily took in his words as he said them. She watched him spill his guts to her, revealing everything he missed about her when he was gone for the time in Rico. Lily felt as if she was the cause of this.

"Jon," She whispered as she moved to sit in his lap on the chair, "Promise me you'll try harder to keep the cravings away. I can understand you wanting to take a pain pill every now and then, I know you're body hurts from training. But please, no more coke. Please, Jon." She laid her forehead against his.

"You shouldn't have to even ask that." Jon whispered; she could see the pained expression on his face and it hurt her, "I don't want to fail you, Lily. I've failed everything and everyone else in my life but I'll be damned if I hurt you. If I do something wrong, tell me. Okay? I don't want this to turn out like our parents; I want to be there for you and this baby."  
"I know you do, Jon. Just open up to me a little, stop hiding behind Moxley. Give me Jonathan; the one I know and love, okay? Please retrieve him from wherever you left him in Puerto Rico and give him back."

Lily's words stung him but he knew they were true; he'd let Moxley take his body over more than he should have. He gave her a soft nod and captured her lips in a soft kiss before picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom with him; her laughter rung through his ears and it was the best thing he'd heard all day.

"Where are we going?" She giggled.  
"To take a shower; we've got to get up early in the morning to find out if we have a Jon or a Lily." He smirked, "Or both."  
"Shut up!" She punched at his arm playfully as he stuck his tongue out at her.

He sat her on the counter as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he laid his forehead down against hers and sighed as they stared into each other's eyes. Blue on blue scorching each other's.

"We can do this, right?" Lil whispered as her thumb rubbed over the back of his head; the silky hair was her favorite.  
"We're going to have to." He whispered, "Gotta step up our game."  
"Who would have thought that in just ten months I'd fall helplessly in love with you?" Lily whispered after a few minutes of silence.  
"I'm glad you did." He whispered; pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "Because I don't know what I would do without you; even on my good days."  
"Lets continue those good days, okay?" Lily arched her eyebrows a little.  
"Every day with you is a good day for me."

They soon had stripped of their clothes and Lily was following him into the warm shower; the water cascading down her body sort of relaxing. Jon stood behind her, nuzzling her neck as he placed soft kisses over her skin.

"I need you," Jon whispered softly into her ear as he ran his hands down her now slick body.  
"Then have me." Lily whispered back; her words were deafening to Jon.

He grabbed the soap and squirted a reasonable amount into his palm. He lathered it up and rubbed her shoulders first before slowly trailing his hands down to her breasts before she reached for his shower gel and began soaping his body up; starting with his chest. She ran her hands lower on him, washing every inch of his lean body. Even though he had lost a little weight, he was still lean and toned. He pressed his lips down against hers as his soapy hands slid between her thighs. He aimlessly stroked her lips and couldn't help the smile on his face as she let out soft moans. His fingers went straight for her clit and gave the small button a pull; Lily's fingers dug into his chest at his teasing.

"Oh, did you like that?" Jon chuckled as he repeated his action.  
"Goddamnit, Jon." Lily groaned through gritted teeth.  
"Anxious, are we?" He smirked.

Her hands found his half hard cock and cleaned him; feeling his cock grow harder in her palm almost instantly. They quickly finished their shower but didn't rush to get out of the water. Lily dropped to her knees after slowly stroking his pulsing member. She clamped her lips around his head, creating a tight seal that left him breathless. He watched as she took his cock with ease; her head sliding back and forth slowly on him. He slowly started thrusting his hips forward, pushing his member to the back of her throat. He couldn't help the moans that escaped as his eyes connected with hers.  
She pulled her head all the way off of him which resulted in a sultry pop vibrating almost around the bathroom. She dipped her head even lower to caress his balls; sucking one into her mouth while her hand stroked him slowly. He gripped her wet hair even more and pulled her up; he wasn't ready to cum just yet.

"You are one dirty little girl." Jon growled as he dropped to his knees.

He grabbed her ass roughly in his hands and pulled her pelvic area closer to his face. Jon wasted no time; he licked over her outer lips but the thrust his tongue up into her soaked warmth. He craved her taste most of the time. She let out a gasp as his tongue explored her and pushed her hips down around him. His tongue moved from her opening to her clit where he created a suction around the nub that brought her the most pleasure; he knew Lily's body like the back of his hand. Her fingers slowly raked through his long locks and moved her hips up to his face as her toes curled against his back.  
He sucked and gently nibbled at the little nub that made Lily's knees weak as his fingers kneaded her ass cheeks. Her gasps got higher and higher, the pitch of her moans escalated even louder and Jon knew she was close. He added a long finger into her soaked cunt and curled it right against her sweatspot.

"Jon!" She gasped as she exploded in his mouth, "Please please fuck me."

He stood up and wrapped his hands up under her thighs to lift her in the air. With a few more strokes to his cock, she guided him into her. Jon's eyes searched her face as she let out a satisfying gasp; the water trickled down her face from her wet hair. She didn't have any makeup on but yet she was still the most beautiful thing Jon's ever laid his eyes on. She slowly eased her tense thighs, sliding down further on him.  
"Make it like old times, Jon." Lily whispered as she wrapped her small fingers around the back of his neck. He knew what she meant; she wanted this to be slow as opposed to the roughness he'd been giving her. He didn't want to move, being this close to Lily was something he'd always admired. The physical side of intimacy with Lily was his favorite, but the emotional side sometimes overdone the physical.  
He pressed his lips softly down on hers as his fingers dug into her warm flesh of her ass cheeks. He pushed further into her, her head tossed back in pleasure. Jon sucking sweetly on her neck, enticing sweet long moans from his lover. She rocked her hips up against his in sync with him as she held his chest tightly against hers. Jon felt her thighs start to tremble; she was lost in him. He picked his pace up slightly, her moans coming quicker and more together.

"Lily," He grunted as her walls pulsed around him, "Fuck..cum for me baby."  
"No, I don't want too." She shook her head; she was enjoying the feeling of him inside her.  
"Oh, you don't?" He smirked and placed his thumb over her clit; she squealed at the sudden touch.

Jon chuckled and slowly started rubbing over the engorged knot. In seconds she was shaking with pleasure but still wouldn't let her release go. Jon, in his frustrated state, moved his lips to hoover over the best place to tease her. He kissed the middle of her neck and she let out a loud moan; his teeth grazed the skin.

"Jon!" She moaned; her voice shot off the walls and back to his ears. She clenched tighter around him, the waves washing over her rapidly now. Her release set his off and he slammed into her one last time before they both rested their heads on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Lily sat in the same chair that she normally did. This time it was Jon sitting beside of her. She looked around at the other pregnant ladies. She rubbed her thighs out of nervousness and Jon placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. It was two days before Christmas now, the air was cold even inside the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Lambeth." The nurse called her back. She laced her fingers with Jon's and pulled him back with her. She was nervous, she didn't feel very good today. She had a bad case of morning sickness even though she read that it should have ended by now. She put it off and changed into the gown they provided as Jon looked around the room.

"Mrs. Lambeth, it's great to see you today." The doctor said as he walked in, "I see that we're going to try and determine the sex of the baby today, is that correct?"  
"Yep." Lily smiled softly.  
"And is this dad?" He nodded over to Jon.  
"Yeah, I'm dad." Jon smirked; that felt weird to him.  
"Well congratulations." He extended his arm out to Jon who politely shook it.  
"Thanks man." Jon gave a soft grin and then tangled his fingers back with Lily's.

After he sat up the equipment, he squirted the cool gel out of Lily's belly again and moved the wand around until they found the baby.

"Wow, that thing got big." Lily laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: Give Into Me

**_AU: I told you it had to get better before it got worse! Dun dun dun dunnnnn._**

The doctor looked over the screen again with a soft smile on his face. Lily clutched Jon's hand even tighter as they both gazed up at the screen.

"Mrs. Lambeth, I do think you're going to have a little girl. Let's get a closer look." The doctor said as he zoomed in a little, "That is definitely a girl. Congratulations, guys."

Lily looked over at Jon as his smile spread across his face. He was going to have a daughter. The news tugged on his heartstrings a little and he bit back a couple tears as he looked down at Lily. He could only hope she would be half as courageous and beautiful as her mother.

"Alright, her new nickname is flower petal." Lily giggled as she watched the nurse cleaning the gel-substance off her belly. Jon bent over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Are you happy now?" Lily smiled softly up at him.  
"I've been happy since the day you told me, Lily." Jon stroked her cheek.

* * *

Lily sat backstage, watching as Jon paced back and forth a little bit. Jon wasn't nervous, he was just anxious. Tonight he took a step up to another company, NWA. He took drastic measures the week before; he attacked the current champion, "ICE", the week before. Now he was to show up again. Jon didn't know it but she saw the track marks in his forearm when he handed her his jacket earlier. She knew needle injections didn't normally scar you unless it was recently done. Jon had been home almost a month now; the injections he done in Puerto Rico should have been gone by now. Once again, she didn't want to bring it up to him. She always seen these things way too late but this wasn't something she could have passed up.

"Jon," Lily whispered as she tapped him on his leather clad shoulder.  
"Yeah babe?" He asked as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth.  
"You..you wouldn't lie to me about anything, would you?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her.  
"Lily, I don't have time to talk about this right now. Afterwards we'll talk, okay?" He trailed his fingers under her chin before bending down and pecking her bottom lip softly.  
"Promise?" She mumbled against his lips.  
"Promise." He kissed her once again.

She could have kept him in that moment; not let him go for anything. She felt as if she let him go he'd go out and get another fix. The two sat in the lobby area as they listened to ICE talk about winning the Tri-state championship. Lily wasn't in a very good mood right now; her back hurt and she felt as if she was going to melt at any given point. Even in the mid-December coldness, she felt like it was a thousand degrees in the building.

"Well I would've thought you would have learned your lesson by now." Jon said as he stepped out from the hidden compartment as the security guarded him, "But here you are again! Parading around with the tri-state champ; like you're somebody. You think that belt makes you some kind of tough guy? I don't think you're a tough guy at all. Don't even act like you're going to come down here and try to fight me because we both know you don't have the gut."

The guards hard to keep Ice back in the ring as he slung obscurities at Jon and screamed at him. Jon on the other hand, aside from talking his shit, was as calm as he'd ever been in a confrontation.

"C'MON DOWN, MAN. NO SNEAK ATTACKS, WE'RE FACE TO FACE RIGHT HERE, C'MON DOWN." Jon shouted back at him, "But I promise you, you walk down this aisle to me right now, you'll never walk again because I swear to god I will cripple you."

"JON MOXLEY, YOU WANT ME? YOU WANT MY BELT? YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE, YOU COME INTO MY RING AND YOU GET IT." Ice shouted back as the crowd cheered.  
"Alright, well let him go! Alright, fine, we'll do it like this." Jon said as he held his hands up, "We'll see what kinda guts you got, we'll see what kind of tough guy you really are, champ. I'm going to challenge you right here, I'm standing right in front of you. I want to challenge you for May 29th right here in Cincinnati, Ohio in this building, in that ring right where you're standing with the tri-state title on the line." Jon watched as Ice shouted something back at him, Lily couldn't really make out what he was saying due to his lack of not using a microphone.  
"Hey man, you better know you got lucky last week. I left you laying but you still got to go home with that belt. May 29th? I'm taking it with me." Jon said as he took a few steps back and his music hit.

After he walked out of the performance area, Lily watched him talk with the other wrestlers. She knew who Richie was; the guy who had given him the coke over in Puerto Rico. They had previously met and she got a little annoyed once Richie pulled Jon out to the side of the room and whispered something in his ear. Jon gave a soft smirk and they bumped fists before walking off. She knew he had walked past her and expected her to follow him; instead she sat still. She was upset with him.

"Lily, you comin?" His voice interrupted her thoughts but she still didn't want to talk to him; the more she thought about it the more the signs had come clear. "Lily, c'mon." He stretched his hand out to her.

"Don't touch me." She almost growled at him as she stood up and walked a head of him.

She walked out into the cool December air and took a deep breath; the air stung her lungs. Nighttime in Cincinnati was a lot more beautiful than it was during the day. The streetlights gave off a ominous orange glow to the city as the steam rose up from the gutters. This was home to Lily, nowhere else. If you looked closely enough from where she stood, you could see the Roebling bridge. This was exactly where her and Jon had first met.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He huffed after he caught up with her.  
"Whats my problem? WHATS MY PROBLEM, JON?" Lily turned to look at him over her shoulder.  
"I don't think I stuttered." He rolled his eyes.  
"Why do you keep FUCKING lying to me?" Lily turned sharply on her heels.  
"Lily," Jon sighed, "What are you talking about?"

She marched up to him and jerked his arm from his side as she pushed his leather sleeve up, "THAT'S WHAT IM FUCKING TALKING ABOUT. You lied to me, Jon. You promised me you'd stop. But you didn't. You lied to me and broke a promise. DOES THE FACT THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHILD IN FOUR MONTHS NOW NOT REGISTER IN YOUR HEAD, JONATHAN? IS THAT IT?"

"IT DOES REGISTER AND IT'S FUCKING SCARY, LILY." Jon shouted back down at her.  
"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? YOUR BODY ISN'T THE ONE GOING THROUGH ALL THESE CHANGES. I HAVE YOUR CHILD INSIDE OF ME, JON. YOU DONE THIS."  
"It takes two to tango, Lily. This isn't just MY FUCKING FAULT."  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING USE A CONDOM, JON."  
"Oh, here we go AGAIN." Jon rolled his eyes, "And you sure as hell never told me to stop."  
"Fuck you, Jon." She poked her finger into his chest roughly, "You are the one that's going to be missing out on this child's life. NOT me."  
"Oh, so now we're done? Is that what you're telling me?" Jon threw his arms in the air.  
"I'M TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T HAVE TO SIT HERE AND TAKE YOU BEING ON WHATEVER YOU'RE CURRENTLY ON, JON. I grew up with coke addicted parents. The drug is the reason why my Dad is dead, Jon. AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN TO OUR CHILD."  
"Look at you, Lily." Jon chuckled as he realized where he was standing, "You're still that same scared little girl you were when we first met here."  
"What happened to that Jon?" Lily quickly turned his topic around on him.  
"He's gone Lily. No matter how hard I try to find him, no matter how hard I try and grab ahold of him, he just slips farther away." Jon said after a few minutes of silence, "He's gone."  
"I don't like this new Jon." Lily shook her head.  
"Why are you being like this, Lily?" Jon shook his head as he lit a cigarette, "Everything I ever done for you was for your own damn good. Why can't you see that, huh?"  
"So now you're going to throw it up in my face that you took me in, is that it Jon?" Lily asked him with tearful eyes.  
"No, I didn't say that. I just said that everything I've ever done for you was out of the kindness of my heart. I felt sorry for you and I still do. You fell in love with me, there's something fucking wrong with you for that." Jon sighed as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette off.  
"You're just like everybody else, Jon." She hung her head, "I thought you would be different; that you wouldn't be a drug addict but I guess I'm just stupid for trying to believe that, huh?"  
"I'm a far cry from those cunts that you call your friends, Lily." Jon walked towards her, "You should know that by now."  
"Jon stop," She whispered as she backed up only to realize she was against the brick wall.

Jon placed his arms up on either sides of her head and brought his forehead down against hers. She was in tears now, slightly frightened but more-so pissed, as his glazey-baby blue eyes scorched right through her. She went to push him away but he quickly caught her wrists in his grip and held her tightly until she stopped fighting him.  
"Give into me, Lily." He repeated himself over and over until she was nothing but an emotional girl sobbing into his chest.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soma's and Beer

**(Alright! Last chapter was extremely tiring for me to write and it doesn't let up in this one. This song is brought to you by Adele's song, "Turning Tables" and Avril Lavinge's, "Wish You Were Here." Enjoy! And don't forget to review!)**

Jon sat in the kitchen as he talked with Richie. Richie was telling him about a current feud he was tangled up in with the law when Jon's eyes cut out to the pond where Lily was standing. She was looking down at her reflection in the water when Jake walked up beside of her. Jon and Lily had been arguing all day so he was a little amazed when she walked off from Jake. He had been an asshole to her; telling her the meanest things he could have imagined and yet she stayed faithful to him.

Jon swallowed down the Soma's in his hand. He thought there were four, he wasn't really counting anymore. He just sort of poured them down his throat. He slammed the glass down on the counter and wiped his mouth before picking his cigarette up and walking back down to where he left the other three members of the household. He had just won his Tri-state championship; he felt like he was on top of the world even though his body hurt. Ice had almost nearly broken him in half but at the last second he got the upper hand.  
Lily smiled as she saw him walking back out with two beers, handing one to Sami on the way back down to her. When he sat down, he pressed his lips to hers softly. She knew he had taken a few pain pills; she knew his body hurt him. She didn't have a problem with the pain pills, it was just the other things he took she didn't like.

"Theres my man! Richie!" She heard erupt from behind her; her heart stopped instantly and looked up at Jon with pleading eyes. She didn't know Richie and Jon had previously met in the kitchen.  
"Don't worry babe." Jon whispered; he knew what she meant.  
"Please don't." She begged him.  
"Does everything I say to you go in one ear and out the other?" Jon shot her a glare; he had become extremely ill with her easily a lot here lately.  
"I think you forget that I know how drug addicts work, Jon." Lily snapped at him.  
"Obviously you don't know how I work. I said I wasn't going to. Either believe me or think I'm lying, I don't give a fuck anymore." Jon sighed.  
"Oh, you don't give a fuck anymore? Did you ever give one or was that just me hoping?" Lily snapped back at him as he stood up.  
"If I didn't give a fuck about you I would have left a long time ago." Jon bent down and growled in her ear, "But I think I'm still here."  
"You think wrong. You're over there jonesing for whatever Richie brought." Lily moved away from him.  
"You're fucking impossible." Jon sighed as he stood up.  
"No, I was fucking you but that quickly stopped." Lily knew that always got him.  
"I think it was you that cried you were too sore to let me even touch you." Jon rolled his eyes, "If that's your problem as to why you're so bitchy, then get your ass in that bedroom and I'll make you beg and scream for me to stop." Jon growled in her ear.  
"Oh, what are you going to do?" Lily stood up, "You going to spank me, Jon?"  
"Don't fucking tempt me."  
"Why don't you take your bottle and shove it up your ass?" Lily flipped him off as she started walking towards the cooler.  
"Lily, lilyyy." Jon walked after her, "Why are you so touchy?" He slipped into the door just before it closed behind her.

She leaned against the counter as she swirled her cup of mountain dew with the ice cubes as she looked at him; he really just asked her that.

"You really want to go there huh, Jon?" Lily asked him.  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't." Jon shrugged.  
"I think you're just blindsided, Jon. I really think you are. You think I'm fine when really your actions are destroying us." Lily shook her head.  
"Oh it's always Jon. Jonathan always does wrong, Jonathan is always the bad guy." Jon hopped up on the counter and looked down at the floor.  
"It's like you don't even want to be around me anymore." Lily shrugged.  
"The feeling's mutual, Lily." Jon kicked his legs slowly, "BUT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT ME OUT IN THE COLD."  
"YOU LEFT YOURSELF OUT IN THE COLD, JON. I'VE TRIED AND TRIED TO GET YOU INVOLVED IN MY PREGNANCY. YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE WRESTLING OR DRUGS. THIS BABY CAN BE SUBSITITUTED FOR ONE OF THOSE AND IT WON'T BE WRESTLING." Lily fought back her tears as she screamed at him, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE APART OF HER LIFE THEN TELL ME AND I'LL LEAVE. I'LL RUN SO FUCKING FAR AWAY THAT YOU WON'T EVEN HEAR THE NAME LILY LAMBETH."  
"SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO THREATEN ME WITH TAKING HER, HUH? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE AND TAKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING AWAY FROM ME. YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE LISA AWAY FROM ME YET ONCE AGAIN, HUH? WELL FUCK YOU, MOM." Jon screamed so hard at her that the veins in his neck popped out.

Lily realized the name Lisa; he had told her about his younger sister being taken away from him by social service. Jon had tried his hardest to take care of her on his own; she was his baby sister. He was fifteen at the time and she was only two years old when they striped her from his arms. His mom had her taken away because she 'couldn't stand the constant squealing.' She was drawn from her thoughts as Jon's sniffles broke through.

"Jon, I'm sorry." Lily whispered as she crossed her arms over her belly.  
"You just don't fucking realize it, do you?" Jon wiped at his eyes, "You're just like everybody else. JUST LIKE THEM, Lily and I thought you would be different. TAKE EVERYTHING. TAKE THE REST OF EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE. I DON'T HAVE MUCH LEFT ANYMORE. YOU ARE ALL I HAVE, LILY. YOU ARE ALL I'LL EVER HAVE IT SEEMS LIKE. I'M NOT LIKE THEM, LILY. I'M NOT LIKE YOU. I'M NOT ANY GOOD AND YOU JUST REALLY NEED TO GO BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP EVEN MORE." Jon shook as he screamed at her.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Jon." Lily whispered as she walked over and stood between his legs.  
"You're fucking stupid if you don't." Jon shook his head.  
"Then I guess I'll be fucking stupid." She shrugged as she pulled his head down and heatedly kissed him.

Their lips worked together; Lily could taste him mixing with the alcohol. She rubbed the top of his thighs as he leaned more down into her mouth. She missed him, missed his taste and the sensation of his tongue dominating her mouth.

He hopped down from the counter and tangled his fingers inbetween hers as he pulled her back to their room. Making sure to lock the door, he sat his beer down and pulled his shirt up off his head. He backed her up against the wall like he did the first night he came back. His lips devouring hers as she rubbed his hardening cock through the material of his jeans. He moaned into the kiss, his lips vibrating around hers.

They made their way to the bed; stripping on their way there. She watched as his hair fell down around his shoulders and sat back to take a look at his body. Puerto Rico didn't do too much damage on him; his chest and abs were still there. His arms were still bulky and he was constantly bowed out. He was beautiful. His hair fell to one side as he crooked his neck to one side as he looked down at her. They hadn't had sex in almost two weeks so the sight of his hard cock standing at full attention as it jutted up against his stomach made her weak. She reached out and took him in her hands; his thick base pulsed in her hand as she pressed a kiss to the tip of him. He groaned and placed a hand on the back of her head as she sucked him between her lips. She didn't move any farther down; her hands worked at his shaft. The taste of his precum hit her mouth and she moaned; she loved the taste of him.

"Get on the bed, Lily." He whispered as he pulled away from her after a few minutes.

She done as he said and he pulled her panties off before she laid back. He laid his head down on her thigh, kissed the soft skin as his thumb trailed over her slit; gently moving up to rub at her clit.

"I can smell you, Lily." Jon groaned, "You smell so good."

As he slid two fingers into her, his thumb went to work on her clit. He fingered her quickly, her moans filling the air as she done her best to rock his hips down against his fingers. When her walls tightened around his fingers, the 'squelching' of her juices echoed through the room.  
He removed his fingers and pushed her legs even further apart as he licked at her lips. She gasped and watched him the best she could. He bit and sucked on her lips, sucking them into his mouth to get every last drop he could.  
Each time his tongue flicked against her clit, she let out small whimpers and gripped his hair tighter. She was dancing on the edge of an orgasm when he quickly pulled away from her and laid on the bed beside of her. She crawled on top of him and lined them up the best she could. His fingers dug into her hip bone as she sunk down around her; his cock stretching her in all the right places in all the right ways.

"Jon," She gasped as she tossed her head back.  
"So fucking tight Lily," He groaned, "Goddamnit."

* * *

Lily laid on the bed beside of Jon's sleeping body, watching as his chest rose and fell to the slow rhythm. He had a slight batch of chest hair growing in; as sexy as she found it she knew not to get used to it. It'd be gone within the next day or so. Even though she was laying so close to him, she felt as if he was a million miles away. She slipped her small hand into his large one and felt him grasp it tightly.  
Very lightly, she ran her fingers over the small indentations from the needles in his forearms, counting as she went over them. She stopped counting at fourteen and closed her eyes, not long before she fell back asleep.  
Jon woke up not too long after that; his blue eyes fluttering open against the bright sun shining through the curtains. He had to piss badly but Lily's grip on him wasn't very giving. She was wrapped tightly around him, her head on his chest and her leg draped over his. Her long hair wrapped around her body and up around his shoulder. He always was attracted to her long hair; it shined and hung down around her body and came to a point just above the small of her back.  
Her belly rested half-way on him; pushing against his hip each time she breathed. Jon wandered what the baby looked like for real in her body and then quickly changed his mind when he fully thought about it. He couldn't hold his bladder in anymore, it was starting to hurt but he didn't want to wake her up; she was sleeping peacefully.

"Lily," Jon whispered into her ear but to no avail, "Lily..Lily babe, I gotta piss."

Reluctantly, she let go of him and watched as he crawled up from their bed. She pressed her face into where he was laying; the scent of his shampoo was dominant still. She watched him from the bed. She could only see the back of him. The bruises from his match the night before against ICE were popping out. She wanted to rub them like she used to do but after the night they had; the screaming and arguing, she didn't want to touch him while he was awake.

"Do you want something for breakfast?" He asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette after walking back into their room.  
"I'm not really hungry." She whispered.  
"You need to eat." Jon sighed as he pulled his jeans back on.  
"I'm just not hungry." She answered him with repeating words.  
"Lily.." He sighed.  
"Jon.." She mocked him.  
"That's not funny, now I'm being serious." He almost growled, "The doctor said that it would make your day a lot easier when you ate breakfast."  
"I love it when you wake up grumpy." Lily rolled over to face the wall.  
"Will you stop being like that?" He shot her a death glare.  
"I'm not being like anything." She grumbled as she curled up with his pillow.  
"Lily.." The hurt in his voice broke her heart.

She didn't move, she laid and listened to him get up and walk out of the room; she didn't want him to walk out. That's what he always done wrong. When he should have stayed and talked it out with her, he got up and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Insanity Pro Wrestling

_**(We're getting into some muddy waters. *rubs hands together* muahaha. A huge thanks to the ones who review every chapter. You guys are LIFE savers; I feed off your reviews. We've still got quite a lot left to cover so I think that'll pan out beautifully in the next few chapters, including this one.)**_

Lily looked at the scissors in her hands and took a deep breath of air before raising them above Jon's head. She didn't know if he knew she had returned to the room, she didn't really care. She was pissed at him, beyond pissed even. She brought the scissors closer to his head and jerked his ponytail back.

"Jon, don't make me do this." She whispered; she really didn't want to.  
"It's just hair, Lily." Jon sighed, "It'll grow back."  
"But its so long and pretty." Lily frowned, "And silky. Most women would kill for your head of hair."  
"I don't want it anymore." He shrugged.

Reluctantly, she knew it was his hair. She snipped the ponytail where it was gathered back into a hair bow. She didn't cut it too short, it was still long enough to reach his ears. His curls came back instantly and he looked like the teenager he was. She brushed all the cut parts out of his hair and then let him go. He stood up and just gave it a glance in the mirror.

"Thanks babe." He smirked as he turned around and kissed her softly.  
"You're not welcome." She huffed as she watched him walk out of the bathroom.  
"You're such a brat." He laughed.

She smiled and began picking up the things she'd used in the process of cutting his hair. As she bent over, she acknowledged the fact that she couldn't bend all the way. She stood up and rubbed her belly with a soft smile even though she felt like a whale. She heard Jon talking on the phone and walked out just in time to see him hanging up. He looked confused a little.

"Who was that?" Lily leaned up against the doorframe.  
"No one," Jon shook his head as he lied to her.  
"You sure?" She arched an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Wrong number." He washed the look off his face as he flopped down on the couch.  
"You've lied to me enough, Jon. I know that look." She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

He laid and stared at the ceiling as he thought over the conversation he just had. He was talking to the owner of IPW, they wanted him on their roster; Itching almost to have him come sign with him. He knew Lily wouldn't make the move, not being six months pregnant. He didn't even know how to bring it up to her without arguing with her again. He didn't want to argue; he was emotionally drained from it and knew she was too. They needed to have a good day, just one, before he told her.

Lily curled up on his chest after she returned from their room and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He sucked down the cigarette faster than he probably should have. Lily's head moved on his chest when he inhaled and blew out the smoke; she noticed how tense he was and she didn't like it. She didn't like it when he lied to her either. His free hand massaged her head slowly. Her bulging belly was pressed into his as she laid on her side.

"You want to feel something weird?" Lily smiled up at him.  
"What?" He blew the smoke away from her face.  
"Feel," She whispered as she pulled his hand down to her stomach; he could feel something moving in her.  
"Is that the baby?" Jon asked as he felt the creature move again.  
"Yeah." She smiled, "Odd isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Jon whispered as she laid her head back down on his chest.

It wasn't long before Lily was asleep on him, her head tucked underneath his chin. Jon just laid there, his hand still on her stomach as he felt his baby move. He was mesmerized; it only took twice for her to get pregnant. He laid there for over two hours feeling the baby push up against his hand, his baby girl moving against him.  
Jon didn't know what he had done to put himself in this predicament. Here, in Cincinnati, he had everything he ever wanted. A family, wrestling was coming along for him pretty well with HWA. He was in the shape of his life and he was slowly coming off the drugs. He willed himself every day to stop them, he took less and less pills.  
In Indiana, he had even bigger opportunities waiting on him. If he was to go sign with IPW, he knew he could propel farther than the Indy's. He knew he could do better than HWA. He just had to get Lily on board and move with him and he knew that would be hard. He planned on sitting her down later that tonight and talking everything over with her.

"Jon!" Sami boasted as he almost broke down the door; he scared Lily so bad she jumped straight up in a sitting position, "Jon man I..I just got the greatest call ever! IPW wants you man."  
"Sami will you please shut up?" Jon glared at him.  
"No man, didn't you hear me? They want you to move out there. They want you to go like..yesterday! Man this is your chance."  
"SAMI. SHUT THE FUCK UP." Jon almost screamed at him as Lily took in what Sami was saying.  
"Man, what the fuck is your problem?" Sami glared at him as Lily crawled off his lap, "Where the fuck is your hair?"  
"I cut it, idiot. I hadn't told Lily yet." Jon shook his head as he stood up, "Thanks for delivering the message, asshole."

Jon walked to the bedroom that he shared with Lily and listened to her crying. The door was shut and she had the radio on but he could still her. She looked back at him when he opened the door and wiped at her eyes.

"When do you leave?" She whispered, the hurt in her voice broke him.  
"I haven't made any plans yet." Jon whispered, "Lily; Listen to me." Jon whispered as he held her tightly to him only to have her push him away, "Give me a chance to explain."  
"I've given you four chances Jon. When are you going to change? When do I get to be happy? Yeah, you're out here living your dream. I get that, I'm proud of that, Jon. But we have a child now, a child that will be born in three months. We can't just pretend like there isn't something more important than us in this world. You're in love with wrestling and and..and drugs, Jon. I'm in love with you when you're away from those things. I want Jonathan Good and you're giving me Jon Moxley. I don't want him." Lily whispered as she wiped her tears away, "Just go, Jon. I'll go and live with Amy in her apartment until I can afford to buy me and the baby a hous-"

"Baby please stop this," Jon whispered as he pulled her back into his chest, "Stop trying to write your future without me. I'm a wrestler; I travel. It breaks my fucking heart each time I have to leave you but that's what I've got to do. I've got to go and wrestle shitty companies for shitty pay but you and I both know that I don't want to do anything else; I can't do anything else. Lily I'm trying as hard as I can. I can't send out any more tapes than I already have. Its amazing that IPW wants me."  
"Then go, Jon!" She pushed him off of her again and sat down on the bed, "That's obviously what you want more anyway."  
"I want you." Jon whispered, "You just can't see it."  
"That's because you don't show it! You say all these things Jon and you never fall through with them. Here I am six months pregnant and I've had to put my life on hold. That may seem selfish but I'm not even allowed back in school until after I give birth." Lily wiped at her eyes continuously.  
"Lily.." Jon closed his mouth; he wasn't really too sure what to say now.  
"Just go, Jon." She shook her head.  
"Lily.."  
"STOP SAYING MY FUCKING NAME AND LEAVE." She screamed; her body shaking as she hid her face in her hands.  
"No." Jon shook his head.  
"What did I fucking say?" Lily stood up off the bed and walked over to him; the look on her face made him take a step back.  
"Why do you want me to go?" Jon threw his arms up.  
"Because I want at least one of us to come out of this strong and I know it isn't going to be me." She shook her head, "Just go, Jon. Go and be happy. I can't make you happy no matter how hard I tried. I can't keep you; I can't be selfish with you as much as I want too. Just please go."  
"I don't want to go." Jon whispered.  
"Yes you do." She hugged him to her, "Don't lie to me anymore."

* * *

Lily laid in the bed as Jon packed his bags slowly. They had short conversations. They both understood that Jon would be present for the birthing, it wouldn't take him too long to get to her seeing as he'd be living just on the inside of Indiana.  
All way too soon, Lily had to say goodbye to him for who knew how much longer and knew she had to say goodbye to him from her love-life.  
"I'm sorry, Lily." Jon whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
"Don't say that. Just go, Jon." She whispered; she wanted to pull him down and kiss him only to never let him go.  
"I'll see you soon." He trailed his thumb over her bottom lip before pulling away from her entirely.

She watched him walk down to the car of the other waiting wrestlers as she leaned against Amy who stood and watched as he got into the backseat of the car. That's it, he was gone. There was no "I love you" or "Forever and always" this time.  
They were over and Lily's heart hurt.

* * *

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Foot rubs and Sami Callihan

_**(Alright; sorry for the heartbreak and the relationship ending. see what I did thurr? heh. Sorry, I'm a sucker for men with long hair. ANYWHO, just want to say thanks for all the reviews and luffin's. It means more than you know. MAJOR hug for the readers from tumblr who send me reviews there (if you aren't following my one-shot blog, you cand find me at goodgollymissmoxley) so yeah. Hur we go.)**_

The doctor gave Lily a harsh frown. She had been having contractions ever since Jon had left. They were scaring her; she had been stressed out her entire pregnancy.

"Lily, you need to get away from your stressful environment. It's just going to cause you even worse problems down the line. Now, what's going on? Maybe I can help you?" The female doctor asked as she sat down beside of her table.  
"Me and the father broke up. He chose to pursue his career even though he promised me he'd be there when she was born, I feel like it was a lie. All I wanted was for him to be apart of her life, to be there during the pregnancy." Lily cried as she shook her head, "I'm so stressed out that it hurts to even move. I don't want to get up out of the bed sometimes. I'm not depressed."

The doctor sighed and gave her a long look; she felt bad for the sad teenaged girl. Lily rubbed her belly as she tried to calm her tears and tried even harder to get Jon out of her mind. He was so intoxicating.

"Lily, are you going to be able to take care of this child?" The doctor asked, "By yourself if he doesn't step up? You can always put it up for ad-"  
"I have other people to help me get on my feet with it." Lily nodded, "I'll be fine financially. I just don't want to wait around on him to step up, you know?"  
"Trust me, I've been in your position twice. I know the feeling. You keep your pretty head up; Jon will realize he fucked up by leaving soon."  
"I hope so." Lily whispered as she crossed her legs underneath her belly.

* * *

Jon sat in the dark apartment staring blindly at the TV. He saw the screen but the content wasn't connecting to his brain. His feet was propped up on the coffee table; the apartment didn't have any heat and the room was freezing. Goosebumps played across his bare chest as he sucked yet another cigarette down and laid his head back against the headrest, watching as the smoke billowed out of his lips into the dark cold air.

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Scotty asked as he walked into the dark room and flipped the light on.  
"I fucked up, Scotty." Jon shook his head.  
"I know you did. It's good you're acknowledging it though." Scotty patted his bare shoulder, "Now exactly what the fuck are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know." Jon shook his head, "Try to stop being so selfish."  
"Jon Moxley not being selfish?" Scotty scoffed, "That's damn near impossible. How many months is she along now?"  
"Just around seven months."  
"You got two months to straighten this shit out." Scotty sighed as he flopped down beside of him, "Now how are you going to do it?"

* * *

"What are you going to do for a theme?" Amy asked as she followed Lily around their local Baby's R Us.  
"I like pandas." Lily looked around at all the overwhelming pink stuff, "Can you do a girls room in blue?"  
"No, silly!" Amy laughed.  
"But its my baby." She pooched her bottom lip out.  
"Well you have a point." Amy sighed.  
"What about purple and pandas?" She shrugged.  
"With a black or white crib?"  
"No, I changed my mind." She shook her head as she walked up to the zebra printed section.  
"Lily…" Amy shook her head, "You and your zebra prints."

As they picked up the bedding and made their way to the cribs, Lily seen a guy that looked a lot like Jon walking alongside a rather plump pregnant girl. She had done great with keeping him off her mind until then. Normal people would go shopping for their babies nursery decorations together, at least the parents who still cared about each other.

"Has..has Sami talked to him any?" Lily asked as she picked up another pack of dipapers.  
"They talked the other day for a few minutes but that's it." Amy didn't like when she had to tell her the father of her baby had called but didn't ask to talk to her.  
"Oh." Lily sighed, "Did Sami say he sounded okay?"  
"He said he sounded tired." Amy shrugged, "He's been wrestling a lot. I think he said almost every day."  
"That's good." Lily said softly; she didn't want to talk about him anoymore.

When they got to the house, Sami came out and helped them bring the bags into the third spare bedroom. She didn't feel like messing with it anymore so she just closed the door and picked up Buster before returning to her room and laying down. She stared at the cat as he rubbed himself all over her belly with a soft smile on her face; she loved this cat.

"Knock knock!" Sami's.  
"Come in." She chuckled; Sami joined her on the bed at her feet and leaned back against the wall.  
"Amy told me you asked about him." Sami sighed as he rubbed her feet.  
"Yeah, I did." Lily's face fell.  
"I just wanted to let you know that he sounded tired. He's got a match against Scotty Vortekz for the title and then he's got a match for HWA." Sami nodded, rubbing the heel of her swollen feet, "Maybe we could all go out to his match."  
"I don't know, Sami." Lily shook her head, "That's going to be hard."  
"It'll be hard but I know it'll help the both of you." Sami shrugged, "He even said he'd like to see you."  
"Now I know you're lying." Lily smirked.  
"I'm not lying, Lily pop." Sami shook his head, "I'd never lie to you about something like that."  
"Sami, I don't know." Lily shook her head.

"Just give it some thought, alright? I want him back here just as much as you do. For you and the baby." Sami shrugged, "If not..I have no problem being a god-father."  
"I could see you now," Lily laughed, "Walking down the street with the baby and saying 'say hello to my little friend.'"  
"You know me too well." Sami laughed, "But seriously, give it a thought or two. I think you two should see each other. You will be connected for eighteen years, at least."  
"You're right." She sighed, "I'll think about it Sami."  
"Alright, babe. His match is next week." He started to get up.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lily smirked, "You have to rub my feet."


	11. Chapter 11: I've Missed This

Lily walked into the arena behind Sami and the other's, Amy's grip on her hand never lessening as they walked. She understood this was rough for Lily and wanted to be there to support her fully. She looked around the room, it had been a month since she last saw Jon and she knew it wasn't about to hurt any less once she seen him.

"I don't see him." Amy looked down at her.  
"Yeah me either." Lily whispered, "Maybe he just didn't show up."  
"Yeah right, he's got a title match tonight." Amy smirked as they followed Sami back into the dressing room.

She heard his voice; his laughter rang from the locker rooms. When they walked in, he greeted Sami with a tight hug. It took him a few minutes to get around to the others due to the fact Sami was gawking over his IPW championship belt. Lily stepped out of the room and walked to the closest watering fountain when he walked towards where her and Amy where standing. She laid her head against the brick wall; the coolness of it eased her headache a little. She thought she had escaped him but two hands placed themselves on the wall on either side of her head. She knew those hands and she knew who was standing behind her.

"You can't run from me, Lily." His raspy voice rang into her ear, "No matter how hard you try, no matter how fast you run."  
"I want to sometimes." Lily shook her head, "But then again I want to go running back."  
"You didn't let me explain." Jon whispered as he laid his forehead against the back of her head and sniffed her hair.  
"You always want to explain. I gave you hours to explain, Jon. And yet you failed." Lily didn't really want him touching her.  
"I was going to sit you down that night and talk to you about moving out to Indiana after you gave birth but you didn't fucking listen to me Lily."  
"You never said anything! You barely even fought me when I told you to leave." Lily turned around and glared up into his blue eyes.  
"THERE IS NO TALKING TO YOU, LILY." He shouted, "You took what Sami said and ran with it. You took off crying and shut me out just like you always do, Lily. The first sign of something you don't like comes up and you run. YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME TALK."  
"THEN TALK, JON!" She raised her voice, "I'm standing right in front of you. We're face to face. Talk."  
"Maybe when you learn to listen." Jon shook his head, "You want to know what I done that night, huh Lily?"  
"What night?" She asked as he laid his forehead against hers.  
"The night I left." He whispered, "I went into the bathroom at the apartment I'm staying in and I poured every fucking pill I could find down my throat. And I cried. I fucked up, Lily. I know I did. But you've got to learn that its just not all about you. I woke up the next morning in a puddle of my own puke and I felt like I could fight. I thought maybe it was for the belt but afterwards I realized it wasn't what I wanted. I thought it would fill that void that you left but it didn't. It didn't even touch the whole in my heart."

Lily stood there, his head moving to the side of hers as his voice dropped, "I love you, Lily. There's no fucking denying that. I love wrestling. And if you're trying to tell me that I can't love both then I'm sorry."  
"That's not what I'm saying, Jon. I'm glad you're out here living your dream ,I really am. I'm proud of you for that. But I want you, too." You whispered.  
"Then stop telling me to leave. Stop trying to be a single parent, Lily. I'm here. I'm right here in front of you. Now what do you want me to say? 'Lily I'm sorry that I was planning on telling you in a more private way,' or 'Lily I'm sorry that you took Sami's words wrong?' Tell me. I'll gladly relate the message back to you but you've got to open up to me. You've got to let me into that pretty little head because I can't read minds."

Lily laid her forehead against his shoulder, her head hurt badly and he was the closest thing to comfort. He wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her tighter to him as he kissed her forehead. She inhaled his scent for the first time in an entire month and allowed him to comfort her. She was hesitant but she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"Are you leaving afterwards?" Lily whispered as she laid her head against his chest.  
"I don't know yet." He whispered, "Depends on if Scotty has to go straight back or not."  
"How about you just stay here for the rest of your life?" She whispered, making him chuckle.  
"In Cincinnati?" He smiled.  
"No, just right here." She yawned.  
"I could hold you for forever if that's what your saying." He mumbled against the top of her head.  
"That's what I'm talking about." She nodded.  
"I am so sorry, Lily." Jon whispered.  
"I'm sorry too, Jon." She whispered back, "But whats up with the pink hair?"  
"I made a bet with Scotty when you first got pregnant that if it was a girl, I'd dye my hair pink. When he has a child, he has to do the same." Jon chuckled.  
"I like it." She whispered.  
"It won't be here for long, that's for sure." He smiled.

They stood like that for a few more minutes before Jon had to go and continue getting ready. Lily could feel the baby kicking even worse now that Jon wasn't near and it made a soft smile spread across her face. She sat beside of Amy in the crowd towards the back when the show started.

"What did he say?" Amy asked.  
"He said he was sorry." Lily whispered; she didn't need to know everything he said.  
"And?"  
"That's it." She shrugged, "That he wanted to be a father and that he may need to crash at the house tonight."  
"Will that be okay with you?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah." She nodded, "He has to have a place to sleep."

They sat and watched all the matches and soon it was time for Jon's title match. He was fighting against Carnage for the heavyweight title. They watched as Jon got the shit out of him and slung out of the ring a few times, his now pink hair was all over his head.

"Whats with his hair?" Amy asked.  
"Him and Scotty made a deal on the sex of their first child." Lily nodded.  
"Oh, okay." Amy shook her head quickly.

They watched as Jon pinned carnage and rose up the winner; the new HWA heavyweight champion and still IPW champion. Lily couldn't have been any more proud of him as he walked backstage, following them to the locker rooms.  
He tapped Lily on the shoulder where she stood in the room talking to Sami. When she turned around, he gripped the back of her head and pressed his lips down against hers; his taste invading her mouth as he sucked on her bottom lip to open her plump lips. Their tongues slid out to meet each other, the sensation of the other's velvety tongue sliding against each other's for the first time in a month sent them both to cloud nine as they entered their own little land.

"I've missed that." Jon whispered as he broke the kiss.

* * *

**Review, please? I'll give you a cookie!**


	12. Chapter 12: Old Jon and New Feelings

Lily laid wide awake in her room after they came back home from the HWA arena. Jon and Scotty were in the living room. She was sure they had fallen asleep which sort of saddened her; she wanted to curl up beside of Jon for one last night even though she knew it wouldn't be the smart thing to do. The kiss had intoxicated her once again and for the few minutes they embraced everything felt like it was going to be okay.  
Her body thought faster than her mind and she found herself crawling out of bed to go peak around the corner. She seen Scotty passed out on the couch and Jon was on the other but she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Why aren't you asleep?" His low voice rang.  
"How did you know I was standing here?" Lily whispered.  
"I know when you're staring at me." Jon chuckled as he lit a cigarette up.  
"Come here. I want to show you something." She said as she stepped out from her hiding place.

He exhaled the toxins and stood up, his bones cracking as he did. She noticed as he walked, he held his lower back. He took a couple bad bumps in the ring earlier. He followed her down the dark hallway to the room that would be used as their daughter's nursery.

"I thought you hated pink." Jon laughed as he walked through the door and saw the pink walls.  
"Well, her bedding makes up for it. It's zebra printed." Lily nodded as she pulled the heavy bedding out.  
"You're gonna turn her into a wuss!" Jon smirked.  
"She's a baby."  
"You better get some ghosts and shit up in here. That kid is going to be fearless."  
"Then make her fearless when she's old enough. Not when she's a newborn." Lily laughed.  
"Start 'em off when they are young." Jon shrugged as he sat down in the floor, "When are you going to start decorating in here?"  
"When I get the energy." She sat on his lap, his legs crossing underneath her, "Being pregnant is tiring…and it's made me gain weight."  
"It'd be unnerving if you didn't." He smiled as he leaned back against the wall and pulled her back against him.  
"A month and a half left and she'll be here." Lily whispered as his hands came up to rest on her belly.  
"It doesn't seem like it's been seven months." Jon whispered.  
"It doesn't, huh?"  
"I was thinking about something, though." Jon's voice was soft but still held emotion.  
"Whats that?"  
"Maybe after you give birth, we could find a house and move back in together." Jon whispered, "I can't take being apart from you."

Lily laid in his arms for a few moment before answering him. She knew what he said was true; they were meant to be together. They had to have been, there was a reason this baby was pushed on them so soon. He kissed the side of her face and pressed his nose into her cheek; taking a deep breath in.

"Can you find a place in two months?" She whispered, making him crack a huge smile.  
"I'll find one tomorrow." He smiled.  
"Deal." She nodded as she turned her head and kissed him.

They made their way back to their room and cuddled up, Jon held her tightly. She knew she had to say goodbye to him in the morning and it saddened her. She knew she had to let him go. Lily lay with her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her as the two laid in the darkened room. The scent of his Newport drifted into her nose and she wanted one badly. They were quiet; they hadn't said anything since she revealed the nursery.  
Lily stretched her arm out, her arm falling over his bare waist line and her chest pushing out against his torso. She felt him freeze a little and she stopped her movements. His hand slowly came up to the top of her head and ran his fingers through her long black hair; the silky strings falling from his fingertips and the scent wavering up to his nose. He slowly massaged her head, knowing that she had a headache. Lily's thumb ran slowly over where his hips indented and his gym shorts met, she loved this part of his body. Her thumb traced his skin a few times until she got brave and dipped her fingers below the waistband of his shorts, running the cold fingers down just until she touched the base of his cock and felt his breath catch in his throat; she nuzzled his neck as she brought her fingers back up.

She moved her head back to be able to look at his face, watching as her hand teased him. She slid the cold fingers back down his shorts, this time she didn't stop until she had his cock cupped as best as her small hands could hold. His eyes slid closed a little as he bit on his bottom lip. She toyed with him until he was hard and hot in her hands; warming her palm.  
She moved to rest on her knees as she pressed soft kisses over his bare toned stomach; his hand never leaving her hair as he watched her. She pushed the fabric down his thighs and admired the lightly purple tented head as it stood waiting for her. She decided he could wait and pressed fully lipped kisses all over his hips, her hand pressed onto his chest could feel how deep and heavy his breathing had turned.

Lily's tongue licked it's way up his shaft and softly pressed her lips to the light purple tipped cock. She blew softly over him, watching as his body gave a small jerk at the sudden coolness. She closed her warm mouth over the head of him; he let out a soft sigh. She worked her tongue over and around the swollen head of his cock for a few minutes as she kept her eyes locked on his.

When he least expected it; she took him fully into her mouth. He let out a loud moan and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her. He pulled her up to his chest, he wanted more of her. He moved them so that he was on top. He moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck and teased her skin, sucking and licking the skin just to listen to her reactions. His calloused palms turned into her heaven as they moved across her bare breasts after he had pulled her tank top straps down. He squeezed softly over her hardening nipples, the beautiful girl let even more loud whimpers escape her mouth that was buried into his neck. His lips left her neck and slid down the valley between her tits as he made his way down to her shorts. He quickly discarded them and smiled as the familiar image came into view; Lily never wore underwear to bed.

He pressed a soft kiss to her bottom lip and moved down; the cocky smirk played across his face beautifully. He lowered his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked as he pulled his head back only until the tip was in his mouth and it it go with a soft pop.

Her hands found his pink hair and gripped it tightly as he repeated the action on the other, the same pop seemed to echo through the room. His hands ran down over her ribs as he pulled away from her nipples; the most intense look in his eyes she'd ever seen. Those blue eyes of his burned right through her and almost left her a melted mess on the bed. His finger found the small opening in her slit and pressed softly against it; her breath caught in her chest as he applied more and more pressure to it. She was withering with pleasure before to long as his finger slipped inside of her. His lips trailed over hers softly as he smiled; the beautiful white teeth showing in the faint moonlight.

She was lost in him and she couldn't deny it anymore; this was her sweet Jon, the guy she had given herself to in the apartment that night. The first guy she had willingly given herself to was back and hovering over her. He pushed only the head of his cock into her and tangled their fingers together before pinning them above her head and thrusting slowly into her. Her fingers tightened around his as he pulled out just to the tip and slowly rocked his hips back up into her.

They rolled over so that she was on top; their fingers never leaving each other's grip. He watched as she picked herself up as far as her short thighs would allow her off of his cock and then slowly sink back down around him; repeatedly. Their eyes locked and they both bit their own lip, the taste of copper from the slight trickle of blood on the inside of their lips was pretty dominant. She rose and fell to the soft swaying beat that they only seemed to know; their hands clenched tighter around each other the closer they got to their orgasms.

Their hips picked up a little speed as the orgasm tore through their bodies; leaving the both of them moaning nerves. She felt his release coat the inside of her just as her orgasm was subsiding. They both gasped for air as their gaze kept each other's.

They both lay awake that entire night in each other's arms, falling completely head over heels for each other in the silence they shared once again. The sun came up way too soon and the two knew they had to get dressed before the activity of the house picked up. He gave her a long passionate kiss before they walked out of the room for the day.

It was too soon to say goodbye to him but Lily hugged his body to hers as tight as her belly would allow and they shared a long kiss as they stood on the front porch. He held her head in his large palms as their tongues worked slowly against each other's. She sighed as she broke the kiss and looked up in to his blue eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.  
"Love you too," His voice was low but meaningful, "I'll be back next weekend."  
"I'll be right here waiting." She gave him a soft smile.

* * *

**Just wanted to give a thanks to Iaga for giving me the song suggestion of "Monsoon" from Tokio Hotel a few days ago. This chapter was definitely definitely based around that song, I've been listening to it nonstop for the past few days. **  
**So yeah. Maybe give a review?**


	13. Chapter 13: Time Flies

_**(AU: Huge thanks to all the love and support. You guys amaze me. I love reading your reviews after every new chapter)**_

"Lily," Jon sighed into the phone, "I don't think I'll be able to get there tomorrow in time."

"I just want you to see her for her last time on the ultrasound." Lily sighed.  
"I know. I'm sorry." Jon sighed, "I'll try my hardest babe but if not I'll be there tomorrow night."  
"Alright." She sighed, "I'm going to go to bed now."  
"Sleep tight, babe. I'll be there sometime tomorrow."  
"Alright. Goodnight, I love you."  
"Love you too, babe. Goodnight."

Lily took one last long look at the nursery before she closed it up for the night. She had been spending most of her day in there rearranging things until she got them the way she wanted them. She picked up Buster and carried him back to her room.  
Lily tossed and turned. Tomorrow would be her last ultrasound visit; the last time she would get to see her baby until it was finally here. She couldn't get comfortable. Her body felt like it was about to explode; her belly was hard and she kept having little pains shooting across. The nurse over the phone told her not to worry, that the baby would probably come early and she was just having small Braxton-hits. She closed her eyes and before long she was knocked out.

* * *

"Mrs. Lambeth, I do think you've developed some preeclampsia. There's protein in your urine, your blood pressure is sky high. You and baby girl are under a lot of stress and if we don't get your blood pressure down, you're putting both of you in a lot of danger that could cost the both of you your life." The doctor shook his head, "I have no other option than to put you in the hospital since bed rest at home didn't work. We are probably going to have to end up taking her a lot sooner than we expected, Lilith."  
"Like now?" Lily frowned as she looked over at the monitor that was beeping with her baby's heartbeat.  
"Like now." He nodded, "You hear how slow her heartbeat is? That's because of your stress. This baby could be born as early as tomorrow if that blood pressure doesn't come down."  
"Well shit." Lily huffed, "I don't have to ride in an ambulance do I?"  
"No, no ambulance as long as you get over there immediately." The doctor shook his head.  
"I can't even go get her diaper bags and stuff?" Lily frowned.  
"I guess I'll have to call an ambulance." The doctor smirked.  
"Is it safe to deliver her this soon? Being only eight months?"  
"It's obviously a lot safer than your womb right now." The doctor started scribbling things down on a piece of paper, "I'm going to need you over there in ten minutes."

Lily sighed as she walked out of the doctor's office and got into Amy's car. Amy was a nervous wreck; she almost wrecked the car four times in a half-a-mile drive. All Lily could think about was Jon. She worried they would try to induce her before he got there.

"Are you not nervous?" Amy asked, "Lily you could have a baby today."  
"I'm not nervous." Lily shook her head, "More-so just anxious. I'm ready to meet her."  
"We have to call Jon." Amy fumbled with her cellphone and handed it to Lily who dialed his number immediately.

"Hello?" Jon picked up his phone as he was getting into the driverseat of his car.  
"Hey babe." Lily sounded calm and serene.  
"Hey babe, what's up?"  
"Just headed to the hospital." Lily sighed.  
"What? Why?" Jon instantly panicked.  
"They are admitting me. I have preeclampsia and I and the baby are under stress. Her heartbeat is sort of low so they want to keep a monitor on her." Lily smirked as she rubbed her belly.  
"Why do you sound so calm?" Jon was amazed at how unnervingly calm she was.  
"I'm just trying to keep emotions down. Please come on, Jon. I want you here when she's born. They might have to take her today." Lily frowned.  
"Is that even safe? I'm on my way babe. Driving as fast as I can." Jon tried calming himself.  
"Alright. When you get here, will you stop by the house and pick up the diaper bag and her carseat? It's in the nursery."  
"Yeah, I will." He nodded.  
"Alright. I love you. Be careful."  
"Don't have her without me." Jon couldn't hid his anxiety anymore.  
"I'll try my hardest."  
"I love you. I'll be there soon."  
"Love you too."

* * *

Lily laid in the dark hospital room by herself. Amy had stepped out to smoke a cigarette and find something to eat. She heard tennis shoes hitting the tiled floor as the feet ran closer and closer to her door. Jon was standing beside her in no time with bags of clothes in his hands. He rushed to her side and sat down on the bed beside of her. The machines beeped repeatedly, over and over and it was giving her a headache.

"What have they said?" Jon asked as he pushed her hair out of her face.  
"That if her heartbeat drops any lower, they are taking her tonight." Lily fought back tears, "Jon I'm scared. What if she doesn't make it? What if I don't make it?"  
"No, shh. Don't talk like that baby. You two are going to be perfectly fine." Jon wiped the tears that threatened to fall, "We're going to be a happy family. I promise."  
"I'm not a good mother already, Jon. My body is..rejecting her the nutrients she needs already."  
"No it's not, she's just getting a little cramped in there." Jon smiled as he rubbed her belly.

They laid there for a few minutes, talking about nothing. Out of nowhere, doctors swarmed the room; checking machines and one even jerked her blanket from her body. They pushed Jon away as they worked. Jon felt helpless, he seen people injecting things into her IV and into her arms. Lily was sobbing; his poor baby girl was scared out of her mind as she looked at him from the bed.

"This baby has got to come out tonight." The doctor looked over at Jon, "Are you dad?"  
"I'm dad." Jon nodded.  
"Are you staying in here?" He asked.  
"Of course."  
"Then get over here."  
"Jon, get Amy! Please get Amy!" Lily cried.

Just as Jon was going to walk out the door, it opened and revealed a scared looking Amy. She immediately rushed to Lily's side that Jon wasn't standing on. They prepped the tables around Lily and a nurse brought in a radio.

"What is that for?" Amy asked; her and Jon both looked at the nurse in confusion.  
"We play relaxing music for the patient. Sometimes they request artists much like Amy did."  
"Let me guess," Jon said as he pressed play and the soft reggae music started playing, "Bob Marley."

Jon felt helpless as he watched Lily endure excoriating pain. She cried and cried, growled, yelled, cursed Jon; endless things.

"When we get home, if you EVER put your dick near me again I'm cutting it off." Lily glared up at him; the nurses and doctors laughed as she continued to threaten him.  
"We've heard that a lot. Don't worry, that never usually happens." The doctor shook his head up at Jon who had a worried expression on his face. "I'll fix you up even if she does."

Lily labored for almost six hours before they broke her water and then another four before their baby girl was delivered.  
They got nowhere with her laying flat on her back so they made her squat in the bed. She wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and leaned against his chest.

"You're doing so well, Lily." Jon whispered into her ear.  
"We see a head!" The doctors called, "Push, Lily! Push as hard as you can!"  
"It burns!" Lily cried as she tightened her grip on Jon, "It burns so bad."  
"You're so beautiful, Lily." Jon whispered as he batted his tears back.  
"Keep coming, Lily! Keep pushing!" Amy smiled.  
"Just like that, Lily! You're doing so good!" The doctors smiled.

After another thirty-minute, Lily had delivered her. There was no crying coming from the baby and they rushed her to the table to start working on her. Jon and Lily looked on with tearful eyes as they connected their baby to a heart monitor and they heard soft slow heartbeats.

"What's wrong with her?" Jon cried as he wiped his tears away.  
"She's just having a little difficulties breathing." The nurse reassured him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Improvement, But Not Much

The room was dark, the sound of Lily's heart blood pressure cuff went off. Jon couldn't sleep, he hadn't heard a thing about his daughter in almost fifteen minutes. Her breathing hadn't gotten any better and they diagnosed her with IRDS, or Infant respiratory distress syndrome. Jon had no idea what it was other than it was almost killing his daughter.  
With Lily sleeping soundly, he pulled himself up from the chair and walked down towards the nursery. He leaned up against the glass as he looked over the healthier babies in the nursery, sleeping or simply looking around the room. He walked a little further down after staring for a few minutes and stopped at the glass doors of the NICU. It was more filled than the nursery. A nurse seen him standing there and walked up to the door.

"Are you here to see a baby?" She smiled.  
"If I can." He said.  
"Just let me see your card the nurse gave you."

Jon dug around in his pockets for the easy identification card. He watched as she keyed the cards numbers in and then motioned for him to follow her. He sat down in the chair designated for visitors beside the incubator and looked into the plastic box that contained his small daughter.

"They say that they will recognize your voice if you talk to them." The nurse gave him a soft smile, "I'll be at the desk if you need anything."  
"Thanks." Jon nodded and watched her close the curtain over the door and walk off.

He looked in at her; she was only five pounds. So little that Jon could have held her in both hands and still had room left over. They hadn't named her yet, they were still deciding. The nickname "Baby LG" had stuck with the doctors. Her eyes were the biggest thing about her; they cracked open when Jon softly rubbed her bare leg through the holes in incubator. She had all sort of wires connected to her and a mask that covered almost her entire small face. It pained him to look in at her.

"You're so small." Jon whispered as he bit back tears; the small baby wrapped her warm fingers around his pinky, "You're going to be okay. I know you are. You have to be."

Jon moved his pinky slowly back and forth, feeling her grip tighten around his pinky. He sat there for hours, watching over this miracle baby as she slept soundlessly. He watched her struggle to take breaths; breaking down a couple of times. He hadn't realized the sun was rising until Amy poked her head in the room.

"You okay?" She asked.  
"I've got two girls struggling with their health while I'm sitting here not able to do a goddamned thing about it." Jon laid his head in his hands as he fought back tears.  
"You're here for them, Jon. That's the best thing you can do right now." Amy whispered as she walked over and rubbed his back, "They are both going to be just fine. The doctors said that her breathing was improving."  
"She's so small, Amy." Jon whispered, "How is something that small going to survive?"  
"You just have to have hope. Stop thinking negatively." Amy squatted down in front of him, "Lily was asking for you when I was in there just a few minutes ago. I think she wants to come see the baby."  
"Is that a good thing for her to see her? With her blood pressure so high?"  
"It'll probably do her some good. She said you weren't in the room at all last night." Amy took his large hands in hers, "Lily needs you, too. She's just as scared as you are, Jon. I know you want to be here for Baby LG but..maybe you should spend some time with Lily, too."

Jon felt even worse. He stood up from the chair and looked over the incubator one last long time before walking out of the room. Amy and he walked back down the long hallway to Lily's room. When they walked in, they found her walking slowly towards the bathroom.

"I want to take a shower." She yawned.  
"You need some help?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah." She nodded, "Amy will you help me?"  
"Sure babe." She nodded.

Jon flopped down into the chair and propped his feet up on the bed as he watched Amy and Lily in the bathroom. He was so tired, his eyes felt like sandpaper. He had almost dosed off when he heard the door open to the room.

"Here man," Sami said as he handed him a pack of cigarettes, "Lets go smoke."  
"I'm waiting on them two to get done. Lily wants to go see the baby." Jon shook his head as he handed the pack back.  
"Keep it for later." Sami sighed as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the room, "They said anything else?"  
"Just that her breathing has gotten a little better." Jon sighed, "Her salt levels in her blood is rising a little, but that's it."  
"What about Lily?"  
"I haven't heard anything about her."  
"They said her blood pressure went even higher overnight." Amy said as she walked into the room, "Lily wants you, Jon."

When he got into the room, he shut the door as he looked at her body immersed in water. Her belly had flattened out a lot. She looked tired, she had dark circles underneath her eyes. Jon knew she had been crying. Her black hair draped down over her chest.

"We need to name her." She whispered as Jon watched a drop of water roll down her face and fall to the water.  
"Rose." Jon whispered.  
"Rose?" Lily gave him a soft smile.  
"Rose." He nodded.  
"Rose Nichole."  
"I like it." Jon nodded.  
"That was easy." She gave a soft laugh, "Rose Nichole Good."  
"It's better than baby LG." He laughed as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss.  
"I'm so sore." Lily winced as she moved further up out of the warm water.  
"I bet you are." Jon whispered.

She soaked for a few more minutes before she had Jon pull her up out of the water. He wrapped a towel around her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she leaned against his chest.

"Did they say she was improving?" Lily asked.  
"Only a little bit." Jon sighed, "Her salt levels have improved and her breathing was only a little bit better."  
"When all this blows over and we're all three together. For good. Lets get away from everyone. Lets go to the beach." She whispered as she looked up at him.  
"I owe you a get away anyway, huh?"  
"Yeah." She smirked up at him. He bent down and gave her a soft peck before walking her out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Review? **


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Just want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews so far! We've reached 100..that's never happened for me. I'm forever grateful for each last one of you who read this. A lot of you who follow me on tumblr tell me how much you've fallen in love with Jon and Lily and now baby Rose. So here's a big thank you to everyone who reads. From the bottom of my heart. I was scared I was going to disappoint with the sequel but it seems you guys like it more than the first one. I will be wrapping this up in a few weeks; two at the longest. It all depends on how I get everything typed up into chapters. I'll probably have the next two chapters be pretty long..so theres that. Once again, thank you. I love you all.) **_

Lily leaned on Jon for support as they walked down to the NICU. Jon had warned her that it was a little scary, the sight of their baby connected to all the cords. They told Amy and Sami that they wanted to be alone with her; this was Lily's first time getting a close up look at her.

"Jon," Lily said softly as they stood outside her door, "Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"  
"Of course, babe. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Jon whispered as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
"Yeah." She whispered.  
"I'll be out here if you need anything." Jon whispered as he leaned up against the glass door.

Lily walked into the room, shutting the door and pulling the blinds over the door. She wanted to be completely alone with her. She walked up to the incubator where the baby laid under a UV light; her eyes were wide open and looking around the room. Lily pulled the chair up to the incubator and stuck her small hand through the hole, touching her daughters leg for the first time.

"Hey baby girl," Lily smiled a tearful smile as she looked through the plastic container over her, "I'm sorry I haven't been in here to see you sooner. Mommy's had some difficulties herself, too." Lily trailed her finger over the soft skin of her bare belly, "Rose, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is my fault. You're fighting for your life, you're so small. You're brave…I didn't think I'd have you so soon, I don't feel worthy of you. You're going to get better, alright Rose? You have to." Lily watched as Rose looked up at her with her big eyes; she couldn't help but notice how blue they were. They were the same blue normal babies have when they are born. "You're going to have your daddy's eyes. You're going to be a fighter; brave and fearless like him. If you can get through this my baby, you can get through anything. Daddy needs you, I need you. Let's make a promise to each other, alright? When you come home and you're a healthy baby, I'll never let you down. It'll take a few weeks for me to get used to you and I might get some things wrong, but you didn't come with instructions. I love you so much, my baby."

Jon gave them a few minutes before joining them in the room.

"She's so little." Lily bit back tears as she looked into the incubator.  
"That she is." Jon whispered as he pulled Lily down into his lap.  
"I'm horrible, Jon. I done this." She cried.  
"You couldn't help it, baby." Jon whispered as he rubbed her thigh, "This was out of your control."  
"She was in my body, Jon. Why couldn't I have developed her fully? She was only a couple weeks premature." She sobbed; Jon pulled her back in the chair so that she draped over his lap.  
"It's not your fault, Lily." Jon mumbled into her ear as he tried to calm the sobbing girl.  
"It hurts my heart to look at her." Lily said.

Their little moment was interrupted by the doctor knocking on the door. Lily and Jon looked up at him as he walked in through the door. He looked like he had good news. Lily laced her fingers with Jon's large fingers and Jon gave her a soft squeeze.

"I'm here to tell you that your daughter as simply amazed us." The doctor said as he leaned against the wall, "Just overnight, her breathing has jumped up from a 13 percentage to a 34 percentage. You've got a very strong girl on your hands. She's still got a little bit of that mucus built up but it's slowly going away. As for you, Mrs. Lambeth..we've got to work a little bit harder on that blood pressure."  
"What does that mean?" Lily asked as she looked up at him.  
"We're going to temporarily put you on a medicine. I'm thinking you and baby might be ready to go home next Monday." The doctor nodded.  
"Thank god." She groaned, "A week is too long. I'm ready for my own bed."  
"I bet you are." The doctor smiled, "Are you guys ready to hold her?"  
"We can hold her now?" Jon sat up a little.  
"Of course. She's just on her breathing tube now." The doctor smiled.  
"Well what are we waiting on?" Lily asked as she moved off of Jon's lap.

They hadn't been able to hold her yet, this was the first time they had done more than just touched her small leg. The nurse came in and removed the small baby from the plastic bin, wrapping her tightly in a blanket. Sami and Amy had joined them now.

"Who is first?" The nurse asked between the two parents.  
"Jon can go first." Lily whispered, "I'm too nervous."  
"I uh.." Jon looked at her and blinked, "Okay."  
"Here you go, daddy." The nurse placed the small baby in his arms.

Jon looked down at her; she was even smaller out of the plastic box. He looked down at her face; the breathing tube was tapped to the side of her mouth. She had a head full of black hair underneath her small toboggan they had placed on her head, small wispy hairs shown out from underneath the pink hat.  
The longer he held her, watched her squirm to get comfortable against him, he became more at ease with her. He couldn't believe he had made something so small, yet beautiful. He could hold the small baby in one hand almost. He looked down at her small face, her lips pooched out in a small circle as he head rested against his chest. Everything and everyone seemed to fade away as he gazed down at this miracle he held in his arms; there was no equipment, no one else other than his small family. Lily came to sit on the arm rest, laying her head down against his as she too looked on at their daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Jon whispered as he got choked up, tears threatened to break over the brim of his eyes.  
"That she is." Lily whispered as she kissed the top of Jon's head, "We did good."  
"We did." Jon let a soft grin spread over his face, "My Rose."

The two switched places after a few minutes, Jon handing her to Lily. She fit perfect in her arms with Lily being small herself. She looked down into the baby's face. She was beyond nervous; holding her newborn for the first time since she'd been born.

"This will be easy, right? You aren't going to be like one of those little annoying kids who cry over everything?" Lily smiled softly as Rose opened her eyes slowly, "You recognize mommy's voice, don't you?"

Lily didn't want to give her up but she needed to have her blood pressure checked before they served her dinner. Lily placed a small kiss on the baby's head before handing her back to the nurse.

* * *

**Review**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

Lily sat in the NICU, holding and feeding the small child as she rocked. Today they were going home after a week spent in the hospital. Lily's blood pressure had gotten better quickly once she was put on the medicine and Rose's breathing was almost to a hundred percent on her own. They gave her a few breathing treatments to help her when she needed them to be taken home. Jon walked back in with the carrier and squatted down in front of the two girls.

"She almost done?" Jon asked as he rubbed her thigh.  
"Yeah, just another half of ounce left." Lily smiled.  
"Finally comin' home." Sami smiled as he walked into the small room.  
"Finally." Jon smiled.

After Rose finished eating, they loaded her up into the carrier and waited for the doctor to come with the papers. Before too long, Lily and Rose were sitting in the back of the black SUV as Jon drove them home. Lily kept her eye on the small baby beside of her.  
When they got home, they sat her down in the swing as the people filed in and out of the house to see her. Lily was engulfed in a conversation with some of the older people who had come around and delivered hand-knitted blankets when she realized Jon wasn't in the room. She looked around and didn't even see a trace of him or the other two she lived with. Frowning, she picked her baby up and made her way out to the backyard where she saw the starting of Amy's brown hair.

"You need to leave." She heard Jon's voice.  
"Lily doesn't need this right now, really. She's just had a baby; she needs to rest." Amy chimed in.  
"I just want to see my daughter." She heard a voice creak.

Her heart fell. She clutched Rose tighter to her chest, covering her head up as she walked outside. Jon saw her and tried standing in front of her so she couldn't see the lady that she should be calling her mom.

"Baby, no. You don't need to see her." Jon whispered as he looked down at her.  
"I'll be okay." She shook her head.  
"No, I'm not letting you see her." Jon tried turning her around.  
"That is my mother, Jon." Lily snapped, "I deserve to see her."  
"She doesn't deserve to see you." Jon stroked her cheek, "Nor Rose."  
"Take her in for me." She looked up at him.  
"No, I'm not leaving you."  
"Jon, she can't hurt me any more than she already has." Lily shook her head as she handed their child over to him.

Jon sighed and tucked the blanket even further around their baby as he looked down at her in his arms. He stayed a few yards back as he watched Lily approach the greyish looking woman.

"Why are you here?" Lily questioned.  
"I heard the news about my granddaughter." Her mom nodded slowly.  
"Why did you leave me? What did I do to deserve that?" Lily questioned.  
"You didn't deserve it, Lily pop." The strange woman shook her head.  
"You do not get to call me that." Lily choked out.  
"Will you let me see my granddaughter?" She asked.  
"Are you stupid?" Lily shot her a glare, "You don't deserve to see her."  
"Lily, I said I was sorry."  
"Sorry isn't good enough. You left me for the streets, you left out in the cold just to get your fix. If it wasn't for that man right there, I'd probably be dead." Lily cried, "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE MOTHER."  
"I was an addict baby, I've changed." She pleaded.  
"No you haven't, do you not think I can't see your glassy eyes?"  
"You are ungrateful." She scoffed.  
"Welp, there you go again. Insulting me when its you that should be getting insulted. You need to leave." Lily shook her head as she walked backwards towards Jon.  
"You heard her, Lily don't want you here anymore." Amy swatted the woman away.

Lily walked into the house and shut the door to their room. She sat on the bed for a few minutes alone until Jon walked in; Rose nestled safely into his arms. He laid down on the bed and pulled Lily down into his chest as he laid Rose on the other side of his chest.

"I'm a bad person, Jon." Lily whispered as she looked over the face of their daughter sleeping soundly against Jon's chest.  
"No you're not." Jon said as he ran his fingers through her black hair.  
"Yes I am," She sighed, "What if she needed me to help her get better? What if I just turned her around and she ends up dead from an overdose? Rose will never know either of her grandparents."  
"That isn't our fault, Lily. They chose to do this to their children; we didn't choose this life for us."  
"You're right, but there was a reason she came around and I don't know what it was. But there was definitely a reason." She whispered as she ran her hand up underneath Jon's shirt; resting her hand against his warm body.  
"Let's just not think about our scummy parents for today. This is our first day home with our little girl; our first day as parents. Lets not be too stressed." Jon whispered as Lily looked up at him.  
"You're right." She gave him a soft smile; he stretched his head down and pressed a soft kiss down against her lips, "More."  
"More?" He flashed a soft grin down at her.  
"I want all your kisses."  
"You're going to get all of them. Whether you like it or not." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
"Trust me, I'll like it." She smiled, her fingers rubbing slowly over his soft skin.

They laid in the confinements of their small room for hours, the both of them falling asleep as they watched Rose sleeping. When Lily woke up, she looked up to see the sunset created a soft orange ominous glow around the room as it shown in from the large window. She felt happy; happier than she had felt being this close to Jon in a long time. Their daughter was here with them; healthy and smart as she rested against Jon's buff chest much like Lily herself was doing. Even though Jon was still asleep, his tight grip on her didn't ever falter. She felt safe with him, secured tightly in his arms. She would give him her all if he ever wanted it; let him take over her body just to control her. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest through the fabric of his shirt and settled back down.

Jon woke up the next morning, Lily still knocked out on his chest but Rose was nowhere to be found. He instantly started panicking, wondering if he had dropped her. He looked in the floor and all around the bed, Lily fell off his chest and rolled over towards the wall. He looked underneath the bed and really started panicking when he came up short. Rushing into the nursery, he was shocked to find the two women standing there. Lily was tucked into the bassinet tightly as they looked over her adoringly.

"Jon," Macy turned as she saw him enter the room.  
"Why are you here?" Jon gave Amy a puzzling look before turning his gaze back to Amy.  
"I just heard the news about your bundle of joy." Macy shrugged, "Thought I'd stop by. I brought her some clothes and some new bottles."  
"Uh..thanks. How did she get in here?" Jon asked; he was beyond confused.  
"Oh, I came in and got her when Macy arrived." Amy nodded softly.  
"First off, do not ever take my daughter from my arms without waking me up and telling me you're doing so. You gave me a fucking heart attack. Secondly, Macy you need to go. Lily and I are just now on good terms fully and you just don't need to be here." Jon pointed towards the door.  
"Jon, I was just coming to see your daughter. I didn't mean to threaten you." Macy acted shocked.  
"Leave, now." Jon shook his head.

Lily stood unnoticed behind Jon's tall figure listening to the conversations. Amy had gotten pissed at Jon for telling her not to touch her daughter and walked out of the other, leaving Jon and Macy alone or so they thought. She took a few steps out of the view as Macy walked towards Jon. She knew what she was going to do and she could only hope, have faith, that Jon would stop her. Lily heard her high heels clanking against the hardwood floor stop.

"Macy, stop." She heard Jon say, "I'm not fucking playing around, Mac-"  
"You're so ungrateful for the fact that I even came back for you." Macy snarled.  
"You're not wanted here, Macy." Jon sighed, "Please just go before Lily wakes up and gets upset."  
"No goddamnit, that baby should have been ours!" Macy pushed him harshly against the wall, "Lily doesn't deserve you or that sweet baby."  
"You're a fucking psychopath, aren't you Macy?" Jon shouted.  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU." She screamed, "But you can't see that."  
"You're not in love with me, Macy. You don't know a goddamned thing about me." Jon snapped, "You need to leave."  
"I'm not leaving without you." Macy cried as she harshly kissed him, pressing her lips to his.  
"Stop," Jon's voice was muffled by her lips as he tried to push her away; deep down inside he knew he didn't want to push her away. He had a lot of feelings for this girl over a year ago and Lily took over her place instantly.  
"Stop trying to fight me, Jon." Macy growled, "I know you want me."

Lily stepped into the doorway no longer able to take any more of it. She stood motionless when she saw the two embraced deeply in each other, their tongues sliding back and forth between their mouths. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked over the two taller people; Macy still had his arms pinned to the wall in a tight grip. She felt betrayed that Amy would have allowed Macy into her home knowing how Macy used to do her; even more betrayed by Jon. Jon broke the kiss when he looked over and saw Lily standing there in his baggy black t-shirt she had fallen asleep in last night; her pained expression playing on her face tore at his heartstrings and he shoved Macy off of him as Lily walked off quickly.

"Go." He growled at Macy, "Now. Get the fuck out of this house."  
"Alright." She whispered; walking out of the room.

Jon followed her down the hallway just to make sure she didn't try and go back towards the nursery; he didn't trust her. He knew he fucked up and he had a lot of explaining to do to Lily. He shouldn't have ever kissed her back. He still had feelings for Macy; he'd probably have them for the rest of his life. They had been friends for countless years, ever since they started school. Just as they were rounding the corner, Macy stopped walking as Lily came into view. She was sitting on the counter, Sami was by her side. They both gave them long glares before Lily spoke up.

"Why are you here?" Lily glared at Macy.  
"That child should be mine and you know it." Macy snapped.  
"You leave my child out of this; you're the dumb bitch who gave up on him so quickly." Lily spat back.  
"You're the fucking cunt who got in my way."  
"Got in your way and left with him. That was easy." Lily shrugged.  
"Macy just go." Amy sighed as she pushed Macy out of the kitchen.  
"Why did you even let her in here in the first place?" Sami asked.  
"She said she was Jon's friend! I didn't know!" Amy defended herself.  
"That's bullshit and you know it." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Alright, alright. Macy, leave." Jon swatted her out the door.

* * *

**I figured it had been going way too smooth for way too long. **  
**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17: Drama

_*AN: A few days ago, someone told me that the song Holding Onto Heaven by Nickelback reminded them of Jon and Lily and after listening to it, I fell in love with it. It fits them perfectly so thanks to the anonymous suggestion! It's what sort of inspired this chapter, it does stray from the meaning a little bit but..yeah. Enough of my rambling, I love how everyone was shocked about Macy's return! I always throw in twists, you guys know that. Hopefully, you're all still enjoying this. The next few chapters will be pretty long but I will be finishing up their story within the next few weeks. I figured I'd just go ahead and close their story out, another installment would probably be too much. It'd be turning it into a saga and that's not really what I wanted to do. So, I'm just going to shut up now because this has gotten way to long. Here you go. Jon and Lily. Love ya.*_

"Why did you kiss her back?" Lily whispered as they stood at the kitchen counter.  
"I'm not going to deny that I have feelings for her; she was the first girl I'd ever been with. I had major feelings for her at one point." Jon sighed as he pressed his palm against the cool wall, "She's just a thing of the past."  
"Well you looked pretty interested in your thing of the past." Lily shook her head.  
"Stop being like this, Lily. I said I was sorry."  
"Why am I not good enough for you?" Lily whispered as her tears fell, "The pills, the lies, the coke, and now your ex?"  
"Now you're just making yourself sound pitiful. You need to realize that I do love you, you are my everything; I can't push it anymore." Jon shook his head, "I've given you everything. I can't give anymore, Lily. I can only hope that you realize it."  
"Thanks for the encouragement." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"See, that's what aggravates the fuck out of me." Jon snapped, "Those fucking smart ass remarks. Lily, I said I was sorry. I don't understand why you can't or don't believe that. Maybe you're right, maybe a little time apart is what we need. But you need to work on your trust issues."  
"How can I trust you if I know that when Macy's around I'm nothing?" Lily snapped back.  
"You are not nothing when she's around. You're everything, Lily. You are my fucking world and it hurts me that I can't make you see it." Jon shouted.  
"Does our love not mean anything to you, Jon?" Lily looked over as he slumped down in the chair. There were no words to describe how betrayed and cheated she felt. She felt like an idiot. Jon had apologized time after time but sometimes sorry just isn't good enough. It wasn't just a small peck on the lips that he had kissed back too; it was a full-fledged make out session in the same room with their sleeping daughter.  
"Lily, I said I'm sorry." Jon sighed.  
"You would have gone bat shit crazy if you had saw me kissing someone else." Lily leaned back in the chair after putting her cigarette out.  
"I would have beaten the living fuck out of him and asked questions later." Jon sunk further down in his seat.  
"Exactly."  
"That's not the point; I would have forgiven you when you apologized. Yeah, I have and have had feelings for Macy for a very long time. She's been one of my best friends since kindergarten! But Lily, I love you. I fucking love you; there's a difference."  
"What's the difference if you break every promise you make to me, Jon?" Lily whispered as her hurt shown across her face.  
"What promise did I make?" He rubbed his forehead.  
"You promised me that you'd never let anybody or anything hurt me." Lily shook her head.  
"Nothing except for me, right? Is that what you're getting at?" Jon scoffed, "It's always Jon."  
"Yeah, it is always Jon. I could have been out here sleeping around with god knows who when you were in Puerto Rico or when you go back to Indiana. BUT I DON'T BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Lily slapped the table, jarring the contents on top of it.  
"SO YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU, IS THAT IT LILY?" Her words hurt him, "I WOULD FUCKING TAKE EVERY GODDAMN BULLET IN THE WORLD FOR YOU AND YOU KNOW IT. DO NOT EVER THINK THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU. THAT'S THE MOST STUPID ASSUMPTION YOU COULD HAVE MADE. Lily, I worship you and you know that. To say that I don't love you isn't fair."  
"Then why do you continue to hurt me?" She whispered as she looked down at her palms, "Jon, I'd do anything for you but I can't take it anymore."  
"What are you saying, Lily?" Jon crossed his arms.  
"I just need time to get this altogether." She shook her head.  
"So…" Jon hung his head as he idly ran a finger over his forearm, "You want a break? That's not what we need; we need to work on strengthening our trust in each other."  
"I just want to spend some time apart." Lily blinked as the tear dropped down into her crossed lap.

Jon nodded and stood up, walking off the porch and back into the room. Lily sat in her chair for a few minutes as she listened to him rummaging around the house. He had to leave for Indiana today anyway.

"When do I get to be happy?" Lily whispered as she watched him packing his clothes back up.  
"When you start believing other people when they do love you. I gotta go, I got get my bills paid." Jon sighed as he walked towards the door after placing a soft kiss on Rose's small head.

Jon walked off the porch as he heard her walk back into the house. It stung, tore at his insides, that he didn't have a way of showing her anymore. He knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to marry her. Show her the world; make her his for forever and yet he couldn't. He didn't want to deal with the rejection of his proposal; it would crush him to know that Lily would not marry him. At one point in their relationship, he was sure she would have been his forever; he would have married her within the first two months of being with her.  
X

The conversation from earlier that day played heavily on Lily's mind. She wanted to jump out at him, keep him from going back to Indiana but deep down inside she knew that she shouldn't; she had to let him go. She sat in the empty house as she watched Rose rocking side to side in her swing. Rose was unaware of anything going on yet Lily felt like she somehow knew. She had Jon's blue eyes, Rose's eyes were lighter than Lily's; the exact color of Jon's. She started looking like him more now that she was slowly filling out. She had Jon's round face, his bottom lip, but had picked up Lily's small nose.  
Lily knew that crying wouldn't bring Jon back so she refrained from emptying her tears. She rubbed over the top of her foot as she brought her knees up under her chin. Jon had left her alone with Rose; Amy and Sami were out-of-town. It was just the two of them and it freaked Lily out a little bit. She sat there for almost two hours, staring at the sleeping baby moving slowly in the swing with not a care in the world.

* * *

**__**It had been three weeks since the two young lovers had agreed on giving each other sometime and it wasn't even really agreed on; Lily demanded it and Jon, as always, gave into what she wanted no matter how much he didn't. Jon was standing on the balcony of the apartment he shared with Scotty in Indiana, sucking down his last cigarette before going back in and packing the rest of his bags. He was moving out into his own apartment today. It was a couple of miles away from the IPW building but it was closer for him to get back to Cincinnati if anything was to ever happen to Rose. He missed his daughter; she was a month old now. The last time he spoke to Lily; it was a quick update on her breathing and health status. She was a healthy baby, weighing a complete eight pounds now.  
Every time he talked to Lily, she sounded so tired and worn out. Jon felt bad about leaving her with the small child but it's what Lily wanted. He was missing out on his daughter's first month due to her immaturity and being unable to deal with confrontation when presented with it. Jon was tired of pushing to get back into Lily's life when she pushed him away. He had given all he had the last time and there was barely enough left in his body. He knew he'd have to fight her even harder now; he understood that he fucked up when he kissed Macy back. He couldn't deny his feelings for Macy; she was his first girlfriend, the first girl he had ever really fallen for. But his love for Lily was untouchable to Macy; he had tried telling himself that Lily didn't want him to love her anymore and he fought to get it into his heart. He couldn't do it, he knew Lily loved him and he knew he had hurt Lily by his actions multiple times. He had to find a way to make it up to her which was why he was headed to Cincinnati and that he had a title match tonight.  
He packed his titles on the top of his clothes and loaded the backseat up seeing as that the trunk was full. When he got there, the place he got his furniture from had already delivered the boxes and they were sitting at his doorstep. He had a lot of work to do to get everything ready but he got to work; he didn't have much longer before he needed to be at HWA.

Lily curled up beside the sleeping baby in the middle of her bed, watching as she slept through the storm. Thunder crashed everywhere around the house and she wished Jon was here with them two. She was still upset with him but she had come to realize that she would have probably done the same if it was one of her exes that she cared about still. She pushed her thoughts out of her mind as she looked over at the time. Tonight she had agreed to bring Rose out to the HWA building to see him. He didn't have to beg her; she brought the idea up. She didn't want to keep Rose from him; she wanted him to be as involved in her life as Lily herself was. She hadn't told anyone yet but she had looked at small apartments in Indiana online; coming up with a few she was interested in. The one she had wanted had suddenly went off the market and it sort of saddened her; she had fallen in love with the layout. It had beautiful windows, two bedrooms, a dining room, a pretty spacious kitchen, and the washer and dryer didn't have to be shared with the others. The rent wasn't bad but she'd have to get a job before she could make the move.

Jon had finished getting everything settled into the apartment within under four hours. He could move mountains when he needed to. He towel dried his hair and made his way towards his bag of clothes, pulling out his wrestling gear and regular clothes.  
He was pushing time but he couldn't bring his car to go any faster. He was pushing almost ninety down the highway as he turned his radio up. When he arrived at the parking deck, he parked where he normally did and saw a new car sitting beside the space that he used to park. He looked over in the strange vehicle and saw Lily staring down at her phone. She looked up when she heard a door shut.  
After getting Rose out of the backseat, she pushed the door shut and stuck a pacifier in her mouth to calm her down.

"Whose car is this?" Jon asked as he took Rose out of her arms.  
"Mine. I used some of the leftover money you gave me before you left for Puerto Rico to get it. It wasn't very much but I needed it to get a job." Lily shrugged.  
"It's nice." Jon nodded as he looked down at the wide-eyed baby, "Hi pretty girl."

Lily grabbed her carrier and followed him into the arena. She gave him some time alone with Rose and made her way out to the crowd after receiving her pass. Jon held the small baby's head in his hands as her body laid out in his forearms. He found a quiet room and stared down at her as she slept, her small lips parted. It pained him to know that Lily could easily reject the offer he would be making later and he wouldn't know what or how he would see his sweet baby girl again. He could only hope that she would accept.  
Jon carried the small child back to Lily and then returned to get ready for his match. He changed quickly into his gear when Chad, his opponent for the night and the guy he'd be dropping his title to tonight, walked in. They never liked each other; Chad thought he could boss Jon around and get the better of him just because Chad was older and got his way when he cried for the title.

"Kiss it goodbye, Jon." Chad smirked as he ran his fingers over the smooth gold plate.  
"Kiss my ass." Jon sighed as he tossed his shirt into his bags.

Before too long, the match was coming up. Jon wasn't nervous, he didn't get nervous. He was calm and collected as he slid his jacket on over his arms. He pulled his hair back and done a couple warm ups before his music hit. He walked out to see Lily covering Rose's ears and she gave him a soft grin; Jon felt like he melted. She looked so beautiful tonight, her black hair hung down around her small frame. She had her usual dark makeup on; it made her eyes shine even more. Jon missed her badly.

The match wasn't very long, Collyer pinned him within fifteen minutes. He laid in the ring for a few minutes before moving to sell but he had really hurt his knee; he looked over at Lily to see the look of concern on her face. She walked with him to the back, putting her arm around his waist to try to give some support.

"Jon, are you alright?" She asked as she looked at the swelling in his knee.  
"I'll be fine. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Jon asked as he rubbed his sore kneecap.  
"Jon…I…" She looked down at her palms.  
"Just let me talk, alright?" Jon sighed as he pulled his pants up over his trunks.  
"Alright." She nodded.

They walked to the closest restaurant and sat towards the back. It was almost ten at night, there wasn't many people out on a Thursday night. They ordered their drinks and read over the menu; Jon watched her sip on the straw of her drink. Her full lips puckered around the straw; he missed the taste of them, the softness against his own. He was going to get her back if it meant he had to get down on his knees and beg. He cleared his throat and her eyes flashed up to him.

"So yeah," He nodded, "What have they said about your blood pressure?"  
"It's back to normal." She scratched her forearm, "Her mucus has cleared up completely if I hadn't told you that. I thought I did. My minds all over the place here lately."  
"Why don't you get out of Amy's place? It's not healthy for you to be there." Jon shrugged.  
"And go where? To the homeless shelter with a month old baby? They'll take her away from me and I'm not having that." Lily shook her head, "I don't have anywhere else to go. I just have to put up with Amy's disgusting attitude."  
"I just got an apartment." Jon shrugged, "It's two rooms."  
"You didn't tell me that." Lily smirked at him.  
"I wanted to surprise you with it." Jon laid his head against his palm.  
"Why are you going to surprise me?"  
"Lily, I can't do it anymore. A month apart from you is like hell. We can continue on with this..break or whatever it is…I just need to see you; have you in my presence. Being away from Rose isn't making my life any easier." Jon said as he stared down at the table.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Just come and move back in with me." Jon whispered, "You can't continue to be selfish; we have to worry about the safety of Rose. I don't want her around Amy anymore; the bitch is hanging out with Macy more and more and I'm not going to put you through that. I'll sleep on the couch and let you have the bedroom or you and Rose can share a room..I just…I need you, Lily."

There was a silence between the two of them as he watched Lily's face. He knew she was thinking; she always furrowed her eyebrows when she was. Her full lips pursed together and she scratched her forehead.

"All the way to Indiana?" She looked up at him.  
"Yep." He nodded, "It's just a two-hour drive, really."  
"Let me think about it, okay?" She whispered.  
"You'd really think about it?" Jon was a little shocked.  
"Yeah." She nodded, "But I don't want you driving home with your knee like that."  
"Sami and Amy still out-of-town?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Lily nodded, "She went on the tour with him."

She watched as he ate when their food arrived; the way his jaw joints popped out when he chewed. No matter what he put her through, no matter how bad the emotional stress; she'd never stop loving him or appreciating him being there for her and his child.

"Come back to the house with me." She whispered as they walked back up to the cash register.  
"You sure?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. You don't need to drive home with your knee like that and I honestly don't want you to go." She whispered as he took Rose from her arms.

* * *

**I didn't kill you guys too bad, did I? **  
**Reviews would be nice. **


	18. Chapter 18: Injuries

Lily returned from the kitchen with a bottle of formula. She smiled at the site of Jon cuddling with Rose of the sofa; she still looked so small against his broad chest. He was kicked back with his legs draped over the arm, getting his knee up to take the pressure off of it.

"Here's her bottle. She needs to be fed in a few minutes." Lily said as she squatted down in front of the two and softly ran a finger over her Rose's wispy black hairs.  
"She's gaining a little weight." Jon yawned as he looked down at the small baby.  
"You want me to feed her?" Lily asked.  
"No, I got her." Jon said as he sat up a little and took the bottle from her.  
"I'm so tired," She yawned.  
"I've got her tonight. You get some rest." He mumbled as he watched Rose's eyes flutter open in the dimly lit room.  
"I don't want to put that on you." Lily whispered.  
"She's my kid, too." Jon rolled his eyes.  
"But your leg is hurt."  
"That isn't going to stop me."  
"Your hard-headed." Lily sighed.  
"Why haven't you been sleeping other than the obvious?" He looked over at her; she screamed exhaustion.  
"I've been nervous that I might not hear her." She whispered, "And you're not beside of me…"  
"That could easily be fixed." Jon whispered as he pushed his body into a sitting position and winced as the pain shot through his knee even more.  
"Why don't you let me take you to the hospital?" She yawned.  
"I don't have any insurance."  
"So? They will let you pay copay." Lily whispered.  
"I spent all my money on the new apartment."  
"I've got some money, Jon. You need to be seen." Lily yawned again.  
"I'll be fine." He whispered.  
"Let me see your knee."  
"No," He shook his head; he could feel it swelling up, tightening in his pants, "I'll be fine."  
"You're not hiding your legs from me." Lily laughed as she moved to sit on his other unharmed leg.

Jon couldn't resist much due to the fact he was holding Rose and her small hands came to rest over his swollen knee. She could feel the heat radiating through his jeans and frowned at him.

"C'mon." She said, "After she gets done eating, you're going."  
"Lily," He sighed.  
"Jon," She mocked, moving to stand up.  
"You're an ass." He sighed.  
"You like my whutt?" She laughed, her voice drifting off into the back of the house.  
"We all know that." He laughed; her chipper laugh coming back into the room as she put her shoes on.

* * *

Lily tucked Rose's blankets further against her small body as they sat in the chilly hospital room; the little girl looked so splotchy underneath the fluorescent lights, so pale. It made Lily chuckle; she had taken after her on the skin tone part. The doctor called Jon back; Lily walked behind him with her hand on his lower back. It hurt her to see him in pain; she wanted to take it all away from him.

"What seems to be the problem today, Mr. Good?" The doctor asked as he washed his hands.  
"I've done something to my knee. I think it's just a sprain but worry-rat over there." Jon pointed towards Lily, "Made me come get it checked out."  
"Well its always best if you do come and get the minor-feeling injuries checked out. They can cost more in the long run. How did you injure yourself, again?"  
"I'm a pro-wrestler so if that tells you anything." Jon rubbed his hands together.  
"Well, lets have a look. You have boxers on, right?" The doctor looked up at him.  
"Yeah," Jon nodded.  
"I'm going to need you to take your pants off seeing as that we can't get the pants leg up over the knee." The doctor said as he helped Jon down from the table."

After a inspection, the doctor ruled for an x-ray. Lily sat in the room waiting for them to bring him back, fiddling with the ends of his folded tattered pants as she looked over Rose. This wasn't how she intended to spend her Friday morning but at least it was spent with Jon and their daughter.  
He was wheeled back into the room after a few minutes, his knee propped up on the leg rest.

"They say anything?" Lily asked.  
"They think it's a torn ligament." Jon yawned, "They done a CAT scan, too."  
"What do they do for that?" Lily rocked Rose's carrier with her foot gently as the baby started getting fussy.  
"Wrap it up. Put me out of commission for a few days." Jon shrugged, "I don't know really."  
"It's not like surgery or anything, right?"  
"I don't think so." He yawned, "I'm so tired."  
"Me too." She trailed her fingers up his forearm; the smooth skin felt calming against her finger tip's.  
"She's probably out for the night once we get her laid down."  
"I'm ready to lay down myself." Jon smirked as he yawned again.  
"Stop yawning!" Lily yawned back at him; making him laugh as he caught her yawn.  
"Those bitches are contagious." Jon sighed as the doctor walked in.  
"Alright," The doctor said as he leaned against the counter, "I don't see a fracture or anything so that's good. The CAT scan didn't show any torn ligaments but we are going to have our technician look over it tomorrow when he gets back in. In the meantime, I'm going to put you out of commission, alright? No wrestling, not matches for at least two weeks and then I'm going to refer you to a knee and leg specialist just to make sure everything's working out right. That cool?"  
"Yeah." Jon nodded his head; he lied about the wrestling part. He needed a couple of weeks off anyway, though.  
"Alright. So we're gonna get you wrapped up and get your pants back off and then you are free to leave."  
"Thanks man." Jon nodded.

* * *

Getting Jon back into the house was fun to do with a baby carrier. She was scared he was going to fall and hurt himself even more. They put him on crutches to keep his weight off of his knee. She unlocked the door and watched as done his best to get up the steps.

"Go lay down." Lily said as she locked the door behind them.  
"I was just going to sleep on the couch, Lily." Jon shook his head.  
"No, you need to sleep in a bed." Lily shook her head, "Go lay down now. I'm going to put her down and then I'll be in there, alright?"  
"You sure?" Jon looked back at her.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded.

They separated their paths once they got to the hallway; Jon turned left and Lily turned right. She rubbed Rose down with baby oil and changed her clothes and diapers. Laying the baby down, she turned on her radio softly to have it playing in the background and turned her night-lite on and the overhead light off. She placed a soft kiss to the back of the child's head before walking out and cracking the door.

Jon laid out on the bed, his soft snores filling the room as Lily walked back in. His arms were tucked behind his head as he slept on his back. She tried to mark out the image of the half-hard cock he adorned in his slumber as she went to brush her hair but to no avail. They hadn't had sex in a month and as the days passed on; her body couldn't deny the need for pleasure. She needed Jon.  
She looked over his body; her eyes almost glued to the sleeping large organ protruding from underneath the boxers and blankets. The pills the hospital had prescribed him made him sleepy so the chances of her getting him woken up by any other way other than sex was pretty much out of the picture.  
Lily's hand slowly pulled the blankets back, revealing all of her injured man's body. Her eyes raked over his thighs; she always said he had nice legs. She fully started fisting him before bending over and softly placing a kiss to the head of him. He tasted like she loved; strong and salty.  
She sucked on him for several minutes before he began stirring; only started when her teeth grazed him.  
"What the-" Jon moaned as he looked down to see Lily's bright blue eyes staring up at his face as she sucked him, "Fuck..Lily."  
She moaned around him, sending the soft vibrations up his length as he gasped. His hands came up to rest on the back of her head; holding and pushing her farther down around him. "Just like that, Lily. Just like that."  
With a few more times of swallowing him fully down her throat, he began thrusting his hips up off the bed the best he could to get even further down her throat. He needed it; desired it even. "I'm cumming, baby. Holy fuck, Lily." He groaned; she could feel his pulsing member shoot its load deep down her throat. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her down to him; positioning her hips right above his. She spread her legs as wide as she could for him; his cock grazing softly over her lips and it sent shivers down the both of their spines.  
She sunk down around him, her finger working against her clit as she did. He pulled her hips down further on him and the two of them set a slow pace. His hands trailed over her naked body for the first time since she had Rose; she looked exactly like she did before she gave birth, no stretch marks or anything. Her body had snapped right back to its original small shape. She bent down and pressed her lips harshly against his, their tongues twirling together as he held the back of her head.

They took it slow, enjoying the touch of each other being so close together for the first time in a few days over a month. Lily pushed herself further down around him. She hung her head down to watch him disappearing into her as she moved her hips; their moans filled the room and got even louder. They both were built up to a orgasm but neither wanted to let it go; they wanted to savor this moment.  
Lily released first, her body erupted into a fit of quivering nerves. She bounced on him as hard as she could, getting him off as his release coated her walls. She collapsed onto his chest; their breaths fighting to enter their lungs.  
She rolled off of him and laid on her side of the bed before laying her head back on his chest. They laid there for a few minutes in silence; just enjoying each other's company before Jon spoke.

"Move back to Indiana with me."  
"I'll think about it." She whispered.

* * *

**I'm thinking we only have a few more chapters of this story. Maybe three maximum. I thought about prolonging it but I don't have the patience for that. After this, we will start skipping around dates and months. **


	19. Chapter 19: Jon's Embrace

"Why is Jon's clothes here?" Amy asked as she busted through Lily's room, awakening the sleeping baby.  
"He was here while you were gone." Lily rolled her eyes and got up to get the crying baby from her crib.  
"Why?" Amy snapped, "I told you he isn't welcome back here."  
"And I told you that he was here. What are you going to do?" Lily snapped; she was tired of Amy's shit.  
"You don't know what I want to do to you." Amy snarled.  
"You better fucking do it while you got the chance." Lily laid Rose back down in the bassinet before Sami walked into the room.  
"Both of you stop right now." Sami tried reasoning.  
"What did I ever do to you, Amy?" Lily asked.  
"You didn't do anything; I've always felt sorry for you. Macy's replacement that was pregnant with Jon's disgusting off-spring. He's a vile human being, you know that yourself Lily." Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Fuck you, Amy!" Lily defended Jon, "You're a vile human being who needs the shit slapped out of her."  
"Then why don't you do it, Lily? C'mon, slap the shit out of me like you want too."  
"STOP. BOTH OF YOU." Sami said as he quickly got in between the two of them.  
"Get this little bitch the fuck out of my house." Amy snapped.  
"First off, this isn't your goddamned house." Sam turned around, shielding Lily from the much bigger girl, "Its my house and I think that needs to be reinforced in your mind. Lily isn't going anywhere until she has a safe home for her and Rose. You on the other hand? You have plenty of friends that will take you in."  
"So now it's going to be like that?" Amy scoffed.  
"Yeah, it is. Did I not take you in when you were pregnant, Amy? Did I not support you after you lost your child?" Sami snapped, "That's exactly right. I did. Not sit the hell down and shut the fuck up."

Lily waited until Sami had drug Amy out of the house to dial Jon's number by heart. She waited for the sound of his voice; her comfort during times like these. She felt unwanted, unloved, and like an outcast.

"Yeah babe?" She heard Jon groan; his voice was soaked with sleep.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She whispered.  
"Mmmyep." He whispered as he stretched out in the dark room.  
"I..uh..come get me, Jon." She sighed, "I can't take it here anymore and I can't fit everything in my car. I nee-" Jon cut her off.  
"I'm on my way." He said; he didn't even ask questions.

* * *

When Jon arrived, Amy and Lily were still screaming at each other. The normal two hour drive had only taken him a hour. He heard Rose crying from the porch and it angered him even more. He done the best he could to get up the steps quickly with his still sore knee and into the house.

"Jon.." Lily, who was in tears, ran to him as soon as she saw him.  
"What's going on, Lily?" Jon asked as he smoothed her hair down.  
"I can't take it here anymore." She shook her head , "I can't."  
"Ssshh," Jon pulled her into his chest, "It's okay. You don't have to take it anymore, you're coming with me. Where are they at?"  
"In their room." Lily whispered as she wiped at her tears, "I can't get Rose to stop crying, she's been upset all day because of the screaming."  
"Alright, well go get her in the car and I'll start packing everything up into the truck." Jon stroked the back of her head.  
"I'm sorry for calling you so late." She cried.  
"Don't ever be sorry for calling on me." Jon cupped her chin and tilted her head back to plant a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Well there he is." Amy's voice came out of the bedroom.  
"Shut the FUCK UP." Lily screamed; just the sound of Amy's voice made all the nerves in her body tingle with hatred. Jon held her arm and could feel her body shaking; he'd never seen Lily this distressed.  
"Since daddies here, why don't we go like we said we were earlier? He can hold his disgusting off-spring and watch as I beat the shit out of infiltrated."  
"I'm standing right here, Amy!" Lily jerked free of Jon's grasp.  
"The best thing for you to do Sami is to shut your narcissistic ignorant cunt of a girlfriend up." Jon warned as he gripped Lily's arm again.  
"Let her go!" Amy shouted.  
"Lily, you're better than this piece of shit bitch." Jon whispered in her ear, "You don't need this. Come on, we're leaving."  
"C'mon Lily-pop. Maybe I should play some music and let you strip? Maybe I should have installed a stripper pole so you could stay longer." Amy picked at Lily.  
"You are a disgusting stupid bitch." Lily was so mad she was laughing, "You're pathetic. You are really really pathetic, you know that?"  
"I'm pathetic? Look at you!"  
"You're just upset because I got to have my baby. You lost yours. Grow the fuck up, Amy." Lily knew it was a low-blow to talk about Amy's miscarriage but she didn't care anymore. She had taken Amy's harsh attitude for too long.

Amy stood stunned at Lily's harsh words; her mouth dropped. Lily knew she hit the nail dead on the head; Amy was jealous that Lily had a family. She left the living room and went to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her so hard that it knocked photos off the walls. Sami immediately started apologizing to Lily, wrapping her in a tight hug as he did.

"It's alright, really Sami. I'm sorry for bringing her miscarriage up." Lily whispered.  
"She had no right degrading your daughter like she did, nor your family. I'm sorry you feel you have to leave my house but I understand why. I wouldn't want to live here either. I'll be seeing you guys soon." Sami smiled as he let go of her and turned to give Jon a hug.

Lily wrapped Rose up in her blankets and tried her hardest to stop the child for screaming; tried giving her a bottle, her pacifier, everything. Nothing worked. Jon put down the folded crib and walked over to them. "Give me my ill baby." He said as he held his arms out. As soon as Jon wrapped her in his arms, she stopped crying. Lily closed her eyes in relief at the hushed baby and laid her head against his arm.

"That's the first time she's stopped crying in two hours." Lily whispered.

After they got everything shoved in their cars, it was almost 3AM. She followed him to the closets gas station and waited on him to come out. He handed her a cup of coffee; she could smell the Italian roast before she even opened the lid. The cup warmed her hands as she watched Rose looking around in the backseat and Jon pumping the gas. She felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Amy had turned on her for no reason as soon as Macy stepped back into the picture; she didn't understand it and right now she didn't want to try. She wanted to get back to Jon's house and get Rose situated and then sleep.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Jon asked as he jarred her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah." She nodded, looking up at him; he saw a soft smile spreading across her lips.  
"Whats gotten you so smiley?" He ran a thumb over her cheek.  
"I was mean back there." She laughed.  
"That you were." He smirked.  
"Is it bad to say that I liked it?"  
"Fuck no." He smirked.

* * *

Lily unbuckled Rose's car-carrier from the backseat as Jon got her diaper bags and crib. They decided the rest of the things could wait until later today; they were both exhausted and ready for bed. Lily followed him up the stairs, Rose's carrier in hand. She felt like the steps went on forever but all of this looked familiar, she had seen it somewhere before. Once she got inside, she realized this was the apartment she had been looking at online.

"You never fail to amaze me." Lily whispered as she looked around.  
"Huh?"  
"I had been looking at apartments online and fell in love with this one. I was a little heartbroken when I found out it went off-line."  
"Oh really?" He smirked as he put the crib down.  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
"We might have to put her in my bedroom for tonight. The heater isn't working in the other bedroom." Jon looked over at her, pressing down in the center of the crib to flatten it out.  
"That's fine." She nodded, bending over to get the month old baby out of the carrier, "I'm gonna change her and then get her ready for bed."

Lily always loved getting Rose ready for bed, even if it was this late. She loved the small bonding moments she got with her daughter; the way Rose would watch her move around. She felt like her small family was closer together now than ever; they were all living together again.  
After wrapping the baby back up in her blankets, she walked into the room in which Jon had disappeared in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his jeans. She laid Rose down and got her comfortable before turning around to see Jon standing up.

"Where are you going?" She whispered, walking up to him as she ran a thumb over his smooth face.  
"I was going to give you the bed and sleep on the couch." He whispered; his blue eyes searching her face.  
"No." She shook her head and pulled him to the bed. He watched as she laid down underneath the covers after removing her pants and pulled him down beside of her, "Just hold me, okay?"  
"You don't have to ask me, Lily." Jon whispered, "I'd hold you for however long you wanted."

His response made her smile as she laid her head down on his chest, using him as her pillow for the night. She watched as he reached to turn the lamp off, submersing them in darkness. Lily felt complete. Her and Rose was where they needed to be right now; in Jon's house and protection. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving her head back to its resting position on his chest as her fingers danced across his smooth skin. She laid there for only a few minutes before drifting off to sleep; a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**D'awhh. How cute? Review! **


	20. Chapter 20: Steps Forward

_**(Alright; we're coming closer to the end! With only one chapter left to go, we're going to start jumping around to random dates. I find it weird to say but I've sort of had a dream about this story and I know exactly EXACTLY how I want it to end. I think you guys are going to like the ending. It's very satisfying; well it was to me anyways. But you guys know how I like to tease you. Rose is six months old now. I'll start adding dates so you guys understand and everything.)**_

"Babe, are you sure you're going to be able to take care of her by yourself all day?" Lily asked as she walked back into the bedroom as she fixed her hair.  
"I'm not completely incapable of taking care of my child, Lilith." Jon sighed; she had been hounding him all day.  
"I just don't want this to be too much for you," Lily whispered.  
"I got it." Dean shrugged as he looked over the sleeping child in the crib who was still sleeping.  
"Ugh," she groaned, "I'm going to miss you guys today." She pouted.  
"We're going to miss you just as much but in all honesty, you know it's the right thing to do." Jon smiled over at her, a few strands of his now dark hair hung in his face.  
"Yeah." She nodded; today was the first day of her senior year of high school. With Jon being a local wrestler now, she was able to go to school during the day and leave Rose at home with him. "Alright. I need to get going."  
"You sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Jon asked, looking over at her.  
"I'm sure. That'll be too much to lug her out and wake her up this early. I'm fine." She nodded. "I'll walk in the morning but it would be nice if you would come and pick me up afterwards."  
"Let me drive you," He whispered.  
"Jon.." She trailed off.  
"Lily.." He mocked her. "C'mon. I'll get her back to bed when we get back home."

They were soon in front of the school. Lily's palms were clammy; she wasn't nervous about new people - she wasn't ready to leave Rose, even if it was with Jon for only eight hours. She turned and gave Jon one long look before he pressed his lips to hers. The two of them shared a slow sensual kiss. It would be her last for eight hours and she wasn't too happy about it.

"You sure you're going to be okay with her," Lily asked.  
"Go." Jon laughed, watching as she turned around in the passenger seat and pressed a soft kiss to Rose's forehead. The small baby looked up from her carrier and smiled sheepishly at her mother.  
"Bye Babygirl. I love you." Lily smiled and then turned around to face Jon. "Love you."  
"Buh!" They heard from the backseat. Rose had started mimicking their noises somewhat.  
"Love you, too." Jon whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips again.

* * *

June 6th, 2009.

Lily looked back behind her to see the crowd of people waiting to see her class graduate. She had worked her ass off this year to get caught back up in order to graduate. At times it was hard with Rose all over her whenever Jon was out on the road. He had gotten picked up by CZW and they would be traveling to his first show as a family after her graduation was over. She had finished at the top of her class, ranking within the top fifteen students. She stunned teachers with her ability to propel to the top, having come into the school six months late. She looked back and saw Jon sitting with Rose on his chest. The adorable baby had her fists in her mouth but her eyes were locked on her mother. She smiled when Lily gave her a small wave. She didn't know exactly who all Jon was sitting with but most of them she'd seen before. She had met a lot of new people in this school; other teen moms like her but none with a wrestler as a boyfriend. She was brought out of her thoughts by her name being called to receive her diploma.

The people she had made friends with stood up and cheered her on, but what meant more was Jon's clapping and Rose's squealing in the audience. At one point, she didn't think getting her high school diploma would be an option for her. Now, she was shaking the principle's hand as he handed her the rolled piece of paper. This was it. She wouldn't have to come back to the school next year. She had worked so hard for this moment as she looked down at Jon and Lily, her family, in the crowd as they watched her.

They were soon released, announced as the graduating class of 2009, and Lily ran to Jon.  
"I am so proud of you!" Jon picked her up in a tight hug.  
"Thank you, Jon," Lily whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"For what," He smirked.  
"For everything, taking me in, getting me pregnant, worrying the shit out of me, pushing me through the mud and bringing me back out. I love you, Jon," Lily mumbled against his lips.

"You don't ever have to thank me for that. I love you so much," Jon whispered, his lips pressing up against hers.

Lily returned her gown and tassel shortly after everyone had snapped their pictures. They had to get on the road. Lily drove as Jon and Sami went over the basics for their matches tonight. Lily was truly happy now. She felt like everything was falling together in place for them as a family. Lily was finally a graduate, Jon was propelling to the top of the Indy's, and their baby girl was healthy and currently tugging on Sami's long black hair in the backseat getting a kick out of it. Her laughter and squeals filled the car.

In only a few weeks, Rose would be turning a year old. She had a little bit of delay in her growth. She still wasn't walking but she would pull up and stand there for a few seconds before plopping back down. The doctor put it off on her rough birth; she was born a couple of weeks early. Nothing was physically wrong with her, she could move her legs perfectly. She could say words like "Mama" and "Dada" and sometimes "Buh" which meant bye, but her favorite expression was "I yove you." She was growing up and it saddened Lily - she wanted her baby back.

"Dadada," she squealed from the backseat.  
"Yes baby," Jon said as he looked back at her. She gave him the cheesiest grin ever and blew him a kiss.  
"I yove you." She smiled.  
"I love you too." Jon smirked back at her as she laid her head against the side of the car seat.

They were at the arena in no time, the four of them piling out. Rose reached for Jon until he picked her up. She always went to him when there was a crowd of people around her. Lily figured it was a safety thing. Rose felt safe in Jon's arms just like Lily did. She loved the confidence she had established in her father.

"There's the graduate!" She heard as they walked into the arena and everyone came over to congratulate her on her success.

Afterwards, Jon pulled the two girls to the back of the arena as usual. He changed out of Rose's view. He was nervous for the small child to see what was going to happen tonight. He would be in his first really bloody match against Brain Damage. It was the Dining Death Match. After he had his jeans and "MOX" vest on, he pulled Rose into his lap. Her big blue eyes looked up into his face as he pushed her hair back, a big toothless grin spreading over her face. Since it was daytime, it would be the first time Rose got to see him fully perform in a match.

"You know daddy really isn't getting hurt, right?" Jon said as Lily sat on the floor beside of him. He pushed a strand of Rose's black curly hair out of her face.  
"Yee." She nodded. Jon knew she didn't truly understand him.

* * *

June 21st, 2009.

Rose was a year old today. They were lounging around waiting for the time for everyone to start showing up. Jon was resting on the couch having worked a really big match the night before. Lily was sitting in the floor playing with Rose, watching as the small girl moved around on her hands and knees. She pulled up on the edge of the couch, standing herself up and then taking a step back as she let go of the furniture.  
"Jon!" Lily squealed as she woke him up, shoving his arm as he rested on their couch, "Look what she can do!"  
"Huh?" Jon groaned as he rolled over and looked out at the girls resting on the living room floor.

Rose stood at the other end of the room with a huge smile on her face as she slowly took two steps and wobbled a bit but quickly steadied herself and took two more steps towards them, clapping her small hands together to mimic Lily.  
His heart swelled. His little girl who, he used to could hold in two hands, was growing up on him, walking towards him. Her small black pigtails hung on the back of her head lowly, and her two front teeth shown beautifully as she chuckled. He watched as she stumbled and quickly picked herself back up on her own.

"She is growing up way too fast," Jon whispered as he lit a cigarette.

* * *

December 11th, 2009.

The snow fell heavily outside as Lily leaned against the patio doors. The little white droplets fell down to meet the particles it had previously been parted with. Lily liked to secretly think of the snowflakes like a family sometimes that got separated during the fall but somehow ended up back together in the end. Sort of like her small family. Jon had taken Rose out to admire the snowfall closer. Lily was stuck inside with a small cold and Jon wouldn't let her go outside. After they were gone for over thirty minutes, Lily started to get worried. She could no longer see them in the window so she wrapped her coat around herself and stuffed her feet in her boots.

Walking down to the backyard, the snow crunched underneath her boots. She could see a faint glow of orange leading up from the woods. It wasn't enough to be a fire, but enough to scare the shit out of her. She walked faster, holding onto the trees for support where the snow turned to ice. She realized now the glow was small lit votive candles pressed into the snow; red in color and the scent mixed well with the natural smell of the snow. They created a trail which Lily followed a few more steps into the woods until she came up to the two of them, surrounded by candles themselves.

"Jon, what's all this?" Lily sniffled, watching as he sat Rose on a broken stump.  
"I think it's time that we move on to another step in our life." Jon walked up towards her, holding his hands out to hers.  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"What I'm saying is this…"Jon trailed off. "Lily I love you. With everything I am. I've drug you through hell and you've stayed beside me the entire time. Through everything, every time I was turned down by a promotion or when I didn't feel like myself, you kept me grounded. Somehow, someway. I haven't figured it out just yet. You know I'm not one for all this gushy stuff but I felt that I needed to tell you how thankful I am for you. You've given me the best thing that anyone could give anybody; you gave me yourself and then you bore our child. I'm past the point of in love with you, Lily. I need you to survive, to breathe. I can't live without you and right now, I don't want too. You're my everything, my greatest accomplishment. I knew from the first time I laid my eyes on you, when you walked up to me asking if I was Tyson, that I'd be with you." Jon cupped her face in his warm hands as her tears fell. "I had to. There was no way that it couldn't happen. I had to have you and I proved to myself that I could keep you. Now I'm scared that you don't want to stay, or you'll get tired of me. This is the only way that I know that I can keep you. We owe this to ourselves, to Rose. She deserves to have a family. Let's take it to another step."

With that, Jon dropped down to one knee, his face illuminated by the candles glowing around them in the cold night's air. "Marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21: Together, Forever

_**(Alright. Here it is. The ending everyone's been dreading and yet wanting to read. It'll be sweet and happy, I promise. I just want to take the time to express how grateful I am for every review, every favorite and follow. Seriously, thank you guys; I never expected Jon and Lily to be this big. People love it and it surprised me. We're going to start out right after he asked her the question and then jump a couple years into the future and into Lily's POV.)**_

"Yes," Lily whispered, looking into Jon's eyes.

He slid the ring onto her finger and then quickly doubled in size as he stood up. He pressed a long kiss to her lips, keeping it sweet and simple due to the child sitting there watching them.

That night, Lily was taking a shower which left Jon to get Rose down. He watched the child walk around her room showing him her toys. He let her tire herself out- there was no need to fight her tonight. They had a lot to be thankful for but Rose was his most prized possession.

After a few minutes, she crawled up in his lap and laid her head on his chest. She was small for her age but she was healthy and that's all he cared about. Leaning back against the wall, he held Rose to his body and gently patted her diaper-clad butt. She was almost asleep until she jerked her eyes open and sat up in his arms.

"Daddy," she whispered as she reached for his necklace, "why was mommy sad?"

"She was happy," Jon said as he pushed her head back down to his chest.

"Why?" Her big blue eyes looked up into his. She had started talking a lot better but sometimes her words were indistinguishable.

"Because we're engaged."

"Ohh.." He could see the confusion washing over her face.

"You'll understand once you get older," Jon chuckled, watching her blue eyes flutter shut as he resumed patting her butt.

She was out in no time, her lips parted just like they always had as she slumbered. He held her for a few minutes, watching over the miracle child. He was in a great mood, he felt as if he could win over the world with the two girls by his side.

He laid her down and propped the pillows all around her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He turned around once he got to the door and turned the light off, making sure she was okay and still asleep, and then cracked her door.

As he walked through the apartment, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the couch. He could see Lily's shadow playing across the wall in their room. He walked up behind her and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you, Jon," Lily whispered as they stood in front of the mirror. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I love you too," He mumbled into her hair.

They made their way to the bed after a few minutes of looking at each other in the mirror. Jon turned off the lights and then joined her in the bed. She pulled his pants off right as he was moving to sit down. A little stunned, Jon turned and gave her a look only to be rewarded with a devilish smile. She pulled him down and then immediately straddled his waist. He quickly realized that she too was completely naked. His hands came up to rest on her bare ass. He was quickly dissatisfied with the position and switched them, earning a glare from Lily.

"Don't forget who's in charge here," He growled into her ear as he pinned her arms above her head. He could hear the gulp and couldn't hold back the grin. He pressed soft kisses to her face, from her eyelids to her chin. He moved to her ear, drawing a soft line over her lobe with his tongue before moving to kiss just below. "You do know who is in charge here, right?" He smirked.

"Yes." She nodded. Devouring her neck with bites and sucks that were sure to leave marks, he returned to her mouth. She rose up to kiss him but he quickly pushed her back down. She was going to be his to mold tonight.

Slowly, he traced the outline of her soft lips with his tongue. His fingers left the back of her neck and came up to pull her mouth apart gently. His tongue slipped past her lips. His tongue traced over her top teeth and then ran over the top of her mouth- he couldn't get enough of her taste. Her fingers came down to rest just over his hips, pulling him more to her. She could feel him digging into her thigh and she needed him.

"Jon," she arched her back up into him as his lips went back to her neck. He didn't answer her, he had nothing to say. No words could describe how happy she had made him tonight. Slowly, he started moving down her body, leaving soft kisses all over her. His tongue trailed its way down her belly, his tongue dipping into her belly button, knowing how sensitive it was, before continuing down. Her fingers reached for her clit, but he quickly pushed them back to her sides.

He kissed down the inside of her leg, licking and lightly grazing the skin tenderly before placing hard bites all over it. He moved down to the bend over her knees and placed a sloppy wet kiss on the sensitive parts of her body before coming back up between her thighs.

He propped himself up and slowly ran his tongue over her hole, tasting all that she had to give him. Intoxicated by her scent, he ran his tongue slowly around her entrance just to tease her. One glance up at her left him knowing she was on another level and he slowly stuck his tongue inside of her. Her moans filled the room as he slowly fucked her with the smooth tip of his tongue. "Jon," she almost sighed and then slung a couple of curse words with his name. Jon loved what he was doing to her, giving her the pleasure she needed. She tasted sweet and exciting and his tongue trailed further up to her clit.

Creating suction around her engorged clit, his tongue lapped at her as his fingers gradually pushed further into her. She grasped bed sheets and attempted to be quiet in fear of waking Rose up, but her moans couldn't be silenced. Curling his fingers up against her sweet spot, he knew she couldn't take much more. His other hand came up to steady her hips that had started bucking up against his face. Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him tighter against her. He could feel her body jerking, her walls pulsing around his fingers. Her moans grew louder and she couldn't keep it back any longer. Jon let go of her hips and tried his hardest to keep his suction on her clit.

He sat back after her orgasm had subsided. She moaned at the sight of his lips covered in a mixture of her juices and his saliva as his hair hung down in his blue eyes. She pulled him up to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he kissed her. "Please," was all she had to whisper into his ear before he pushed her legs further apart and slipped into her.

She matched each thrust of his, trying to get him as deep as possible. He laid his forehead down against hers as his eyes bored into hers. He could feel her starting to pulse around him again. Instinctively, his fingers came down to rub at the already sensitive clit in small circular patterns.

Jon knew when to give her more. She scratched her nails down his back as he quickened his pace and she came with a harsh bite on his shoulder which enticed his own unraveling.

* * *

April 11th, 2012.

I watched as Rose, now five years old, ran around in her white flower girl dress. I had told myself that I wasn't going to cry- this was a happy occasion but my tears couldn't be held off. After waiting three years, Jon was finally becoming mine fully. There wasn't a guy that I could ever love more than him. I was so proud of him. He was now at the top of the game. He was a wonderful father, he always had been. I never doubted his abilities to take care of Rose and I.

Thinking back to all of it now, I would've been ignorant if I had gone through with my plans. I was thinking of killing the one thing that meant the world to me and not telling her father about it and then leaving without telling him. I was ashamed of myself for even wanting to do it but now I was glad I hadn't. Rose and Jon had become my everything. I would have never had her if it wasn't for that one cold and rainy night Jon and I met. My savior of sorts, he was what kept me alive.

Through the years, we had countless arguments but I never doubted his love for me, even when the issues with Amy had risen. Jon was my future and as I sat and looked down at the wedding dress I was wearing, I was more than happy to embrace it. It was only five minutes before I was to walk down the aisle to be joined in holy matrimony with him.

"Lilith," my mom's voice came in from behind me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded and watched as they handed the two girl's flower petal baskets.

"You wanna go see daddy?" My mom squatted down in front of Rose.

"Yes," She smiled back at me. "Comin' momma?"

"I'll be there in a few." I gave her a soft smile.

"'Kay." She nodded.

I watched as Rose walked up to her. She took the elder woman's hand and was led out of the room with one small wave and a huge grin back at me. I sat there for a few more minutes trying to calm my nerves. I was never one to stand in front of crowds comfortably, unlike Jon. He wrestled on television in front of millions every week, and I struggled to find self-confidence in front of the mirror. I stood up and ran my hands over the silky fabric as I looked into the full length mirror, sucking my stomach in. I felt pretty today, the dress hugged my curves and then fell to a wide opening at my feet. The dress was white with orange trimmings- Jon had insisted we used the Bengals colors and I agreed since he let me have full control over everything else.

"Lily," Sami's raspy voice came through the door, "You ready?"

"I think so." I sighed as I turned around.

"You look beautiful." Sami gave me a soft smile and picked up my flower. "Jon's a lucky man."

"Thank you, Sami." I smiled softly. "What time is it?"

"3:56," He said as he looked at his watch.

"Let's go," I said as I bent down to pick up the tail of my dress.

Five years ago I'd never have thought I'd be getting married to the man that saved me. I'd never had the idea of getting married on my mind. Now, I was waiting for my entrance. I watched behind Sami's shoulder as Rose walked down the aisle and threw the flowers out. After she was done, my bridesmaids, which consisted of some of the friends I'd made since moving to Indiana, walked down. The door closed and I could hear the bridal march start and what sounded like everybody shuffling to stand up. My nerves set in and I tried my hardest not to shake. I clutched Sami's arm and felt his hand pat mine.

"Don't let me fall, Sami," I whispered.

"Don't worry," He laughed. "I'll drag you down the aisle if you do."

The doors opened and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Sami began walking and at first, I couldn't get my feet to move. All I could see was Jon standing at the altar waiting for me with his arms crossed in front of him. He looked so good in the suit, his hair slicked back and he was somewhat clean-shaven. He smiled at me. I knew he was nervous too. He came up to take my hands when Sami had gotten close enough.

"We are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony…" The rest seemed to blur out, all I could see was Jon. All I could hear was Jon. He was standing here in front of me, our eyes locked on each other's as his fingers laced in mine.

"Jon, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jon said as he looked over my face.

"And do you Lilith take Jon here to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I managed to somehow croak out.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jon, you may now kiss your bride."

* * *

So...did I disappoint?


	22. Chapter 22: Part Three!

Part three has been updated! "I Leave My Heart at Home (Jon/Lily part 3)" is where it can be found at.

Thanks to everyone for their support!


End file.
